Resident Evil: The Nightmare Continues
by myles1300
Summary: Myles returns again with Brittany Rogers, in this action packed sequel. Journey with these two heros through islands of danger and peril. Does Myles' mom make it to Boca Raton? Read then. Rated for violence, blood and some gore, intence scenes.


The sequel to the original novelizations of Resident Evil by Myles Scott.  
  
Resident Evil The Nightmare Continues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author  
  
Myles Scott  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bios  
  
Myles Scott  
  
This guy is the main star of the book, how you say the hero. He is ready to fight the evil once again in this action packed book! He is a cool guy that is sixteen, enjoys running, talking with friends and football. He's a great people person and an even better leader. He likes to be in control of things must of the time, but also can be stubborn. All around, he is a good guy. He is also very sane to be able to go through all of this. Visualization Bio: He is 5ft. 9in. and weighs 150 pounds of muscle. He has a little longer light brown hair than he did a month ago. He is wearing a black T-shirt with flames on it and some black gym shorts.  
  
Brittany Rogers  
  
She's back again to give a second heap of butt kicking to Umbrella and the zombies. After the death of her family, she has become stronger mentally and physically. She is much more helpful and smarter since before this whole incident happened a month ago. Visualization Bio: She has some blonde highlights in her hair and is still 5ft. 1in. and still weighs 90 pounds. She is now wearing a white tank top and some gray workout shorts.  
  
Josh Patterson  
  
Josh is a seventeen year old who works at a little mini mart. He is a local to Boca Raton and is a pretty cool guy. He does get a little bit cowardly, but don't we all? When tough times come, Josh comes rolling in. He is quite useful when we really need the extra help. He doesn't know much about guns, but he is a fast learner. He is loving towards his family also. Visualization Bio: He is 6'3" and weighs 175 pounds of muscle. He has short light brown hair with blonde highlights in it. He is wearing a T-shirt with a skateboarder on it and some light blue jeans.  
  
Elizabeth Trill  
  
Elizabeth is Gary's sister, there the only family they have left. She is twenty and is currently not going to any college. She is kind, but also can be snappy. She likes to practice her shooting skills at a local shooting range. She is into shopping but is a little tomboyish. She loves video games. Visualization Bio: She is 5ft. 7in. and weighs about 115 pounds. She has long blonde hair and has green eyes. She is wearing a rusty red vest with a dark red tank top underneath. She is also wearing black leather pants.  
  
Gary Trill  
  
Gary is Elizabeth's younger brother, he is eighteen years old and is into punk music. He is still somewhat like a teenager and hasn't taken the responsibilities of an adult. He is trigger happy, but is still a cool guy. At least he knows where we need to go. Visualization Bio: He is 5ft. 9in. and weighs 160 pounds of muscle. He is wearing a black shirt with a green dragon circling around in a circle in the middle of his shirt. He has blonde spiked hair and is wearing khaki pants. He is wearing old school checkered shoes with low cut socks.  
  
Lily Tyran  
  
She is back, and with a vengeance. This time she has had a makeover. Secrets are found out about Lily but there is still not too much information on her still. Visualization Bio: She is 5ft. 7in. and weighs 115 pounds and is now wearing a black leather halter top with black leather shorts. She is also wearing black 2in. high heels, which makes her look even taller than she really is. She is in her forties.  
  
Vance Carter  
  
A secret will be revealed about this character and his past. He is kind of a hit man for someone and is just like a guinea pig. He isn't too intelligent but he has the muscle to benefit off of though. He is in his forties also. Visualization Bio: He is 6ft. 1in. and weighs 210 of muscle. He isn't very bright but he has others to think for him. He has blonde buzzed hair with black roots showing. He wears a black t-shirt and some long, black pants.  
  
Lorliee Scott  
  
She finally now has a bigger part in this story. She is even more kind and loving in this story and gets to show off some fighting skills. Visualization Bio: Short, around 5ft. 1in. and the scale is still broken so her weight will NEVER be told. She has long reddish-blonde hair and is wearing old beat up clothes.  
  
Prologue  
  
June 6th, 2002  
  
Roswell, NM  
  
A week after the destruction of Sun Valley and Burbank, California, and we are only in Roswell, New Mexico. We have been hitching rides from truckers and old friends. We finally made it here and are resting in a cheap motel.  
  
June 11th, 2002  
  
New Orleans, LA  
  
After five long days of hitching rides and walking, we finally made it to New Orleans. We had to sell all our weapons at a local pawn shop, because we were running low on money and needed food and shelter. I decided to buy a combat knife, just in case anyone tries to mug us on the streets.  
  
June 14th, 2002  
  
Tallahassee, FL  
  
We got delayed a little because we had no ride for a couple of days, so we had to walk. Brittany appears to be really tired from the walk, so I decided to stay in a fancy Hilton Hotel, after all she has gone through, she deserves some luxury.  
  
June 16th, 2002  
  
Atlantic Ocean  
  
We managed to get to Coral Springs, which is only a few miles from Boca Raton. Since Boca Raton is an island city, we had to rent a boat to get over there. Right now, we are about four miles from Boca, and I am so excited, I will finally get to see my mom! But something strange just happened a few moments ago, we could see and hear an explosion coming from the island. Smoke arose from the center of the island. What is going on over there, probably just a little explosion of something. Well, we will find out in about thirty minutes, since our boat is one of the slowest things around. I am just way too excited, these thirty minutes will feel like an eternity.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
June 16th, 2002  
  
Boca Raton, FL  
  
6:34 A.M.  
  
"Myles, look!" Brittany pointed up above the island. There was a thick bluish mist covering the island. We were about twenty minutes from the island and we could faintly hear tons of ambulances and fire trucks. "What is happening there? Please mom, just be okay."  
  
About five minutes ago, we landed on the island. The boat driver told me that there should be a dock on the other side of the island, and you should be able to take another ferry back to Coral Springs. He left, leaving us on a dock, which we could smell smoke and an awful stench that smelled like sour milk. "That smell, it might be from that explosion. But it doesn't smell like a gas leak." "Then what do you think it was?" Brittany asked. "I don't know, but we better find out."  
  
We had to run through a sandy path in a little jungle to get to a street. I looked up and noticed that the blue stuff had disappeared, and smoke took over where the blue stuff was. We walked further on the street, but there were no cars on it. "Myles, look! A car, looks like it got in an accident!" The car was on fire and smoke was clouding the street. We ran closer to the car and I said to Brittany, "Stay back. I don't want you to start choking on this smoke." She just nodded.  
  
I walked up to the car and peered inside. There were two burned up bodies. Why did they crash? Where is everyone? Where is the police or something? What is going on here? I walked back to Brittany and she asked, "What was in there?" "I guess I'll be straight out with you, I mean, you can handle anything. There are two burned up bodies in there. I don't know why they crashed. And I don't know why no one is around to come and help them." "C'mon Myles, we have to tell the police, maybe they know what's going on."  
  
We headed back the way we came on the road, and went towards downtown Boca. "Oh my gosh!! Myles, look, there are bodies laying everywhere!" Brittany screamed with horror. "What happened? I bet that explosion has something to do with this." We hurried past the crowd of dead bodies on the street. It was really sad, I mean one little explosion and it kills everyone. Not even the kids had a chance with this. "Brittany, did you see that?" "See what?" "I think someone is moving in that mini-mart over there." We ran over to there, the whole store was dark. I guess everyone lost electricity in the explosion. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" "Hel-hello? Help." We ran over to the back of the store and found a guy on the ground, he was about my age, sixteen. He had a shelf lying on his leg and he couldn't get free. "Brittany, help me here. This is really heavy." "1.... 2.... 3...." We picked up the shelf about nine inches, plenty of room for him to get free. "Thank you, I didn't think anyone would see me here. My name is Josh. And yours are?" "I'm Brittany!" "And I am Myles, what happened here?" "I really don't know much, except I heard an explosion and it knocked me unconscious." "You do know your like the only person we have seen alive, everyone else is dead." "What? Is everyone dead? It can't be. Have you checked the east side of the island yet?" "No, not yet, but we are heading to the police department to find out what's going on. You want to come with us? They may be able to tell you if the east side of the island got effected." "Wait. Let me call home first." Josh ran over to the phone and picked it up. He looked at me puzzled with the phone next to his head. "No dial tone, I'm guessing?" "Yes. How bad is everything out there?" "Well, let's just go and look."  
  
"What on earth, are these people-" "Yes, they are, sadly though." Brittany walked by a little baby that was dead. "Poor thing, it didn't even have a chance in life." After she said that, the baby came alive. "Myles, look, I found one alive! It's a baby!" She held the baby up at me and I recognized something about it, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. "What is up with it's eyes?" Josh asked. Wammo. It hit me, those eyes are the same eyes as those zombies from Sun Valley. "Brittany!! Drop the baby, it isn't alive." She looked at me, puzzled. "What do you mean, isn't 'alive'" "Brittany, the thing is trying to bite you." She looked at me with a terribly scared look, then she turned the baby around to face her. The baby had it's mouth open and was drooling, it's teeth grew razor sharp. "Ahhh!!" She threw the baby on the ground and began to cry. "Brittany, why are you crying?" "Because, look what Umbrella has done, some how it has infected this baby, and it doesn't have a life anymore. They take away life just as fast as it is made. We have got to stop Umbrella, I can't handle anymore deaths!" The baby was crawling to Brittany, but is way to slow to get to her.  
  
"What is up with the psycho baby?" Josh asked me. "Long story, but I will try and tell you. Umbrella secretly makes bio weapons for the government. There was a leak of this virus known as the T-Virus and it killed everyone in Sun Valley and Burbank. A psycho ex-employee of Umbrella wanted revenge, so she poured the virus out into the city to infect everyone. Fortunately, almost the whole town evacuated before the virus got to almost everyone. She then blew herself up and both cities, killing everyone that was still alive in the cities. Also, the T-Virus kills the host, then regenerates the cells in the body to make them come back to life, as the living dead. But what I don't get, is why do they want to eat people, the virus must do it. Is there an Umbrella facility on this island?" "Yes, it is right over there where that smoke is- oh, I guess that isn't good." "So, an Umbrella plant blew up here, but why?" Brittany interrupted.  
  
"Only about a half a mile more till we get to the police department." Josh said with joy in his voice. "Good, we need to inform them with what's going on." "Ahhhhhh!!! Myles, help." Brittany screamed for me to help, then I looked at her leg and a little boy was trying to bite her leg! I ran over to the boy and kicked at his arm, I kicked his arm off on the second kick. "Thanks Myles! I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." "You guys, we uh. better get moving. All the children are moving!" "Hello, is anyone alive?" I yelled to the crowd of moving children, in case any of them were really living. No one replied, we had to get moving before they got a hold of one of us. "Why does this happen to us, I mean, we have the worst of luck." Brittany pouted. "I think the T-Virus mutates children first, then adults, it must be something with there small bodies. Maybe the blood stream and cell reconstruction goes faster in there tiny bodies. I have got to untangle the Umbrella web." I said aloud. "There's the police station!! Hurry, let's get in!"  
  
We walked up to the front door of the newly built police department. Josh turned around and pointed out that the parking lot was empty, they must have all left. I was the first to go through the doors, we were in a large reception room. It had to be as big as a basketball court. It was huge and was decorated very nicely. We looked around and didn't see anyone. I went up to the receptions desk and saw no one. I looked behind the desk and found a women on the ground. I went to check if she was alive, but no pulse. "Hey, look you guys, it's a wishing well!" Brittany joyfully hummed. Josh ran over and took a couple of quarters from the little fountain. I noticed something on the fountain, next to the inscription. There was a little indention that looked like a symbol of a police badge. The indention was circular and looked like it served no purpose, but it got me curious when I saw two little clips inside of the indention on the sides. It looked like something was there once, but what? "Myles! Come on, this door is unlocked, let's go this way!" Josh hollered at me. We ran over to him and found our selves in a long hallway. The windows in the hallway were blown out from the explosion. The hall was completely empty, except the glass particles on the ground. We came across a single door. We went in and found an office with four desks. There were two dead bodies in there, one male, the other female. I noticed that both people had guns on them, I took them both. "Here Brittany, you already proved to me you know how to use this. So enjoy, and don't shoot us!" I took the other gun for myself. "What about me? Don't I get one?" Josh complained. "Well, if we find another one, you can have it." I took the clips off of there bodies and had eight clips in all, I gave four to Brittany. We were about to leave the room, then Josh said he heard something. "Ahhh!! There alive." The two dead corpses came alive, perfect timing they had. Brittany held up her handgun and was about to fire, "Brittany, don't waste ammo. Let's just head out of here." We let those two alone and ran back into the hall. We headed up the opposite way of the hall.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We got to the end of the hall and found only one door. "Myles, how about you just peek your head in there and see if it is safe?" Josh asked me, such a coward. I stuck my head in and saw a room that looked like a classroom, they must do some sort of training of some sorts in there. I saw three zombies in there, all walking around. I decided to try and shoot them, at least I was protected by the door. I shot three bullets into the closest one, it went down. The two other ones started wobbling to the door. "Brittany, come and help me." I opened the door wide enough so Brittany could help. Brittany took down the closest zombie, while I took down the other one. "Josh, hurry. Go get one of there guns!" We all went in and Josh was kneeling down next to one of the zombies, when we heard something. It sounded like something was crawling right above us. It was moving very fast, whatever it was. All of a sudden the noise grew closer, then it stopped. Crash! A licker (the red, fleshy things that we encountered in the lab of Victorian Mts.) crashed threw an air vent. "Wha- what is that thing?" "I'll tell you after. Brittany, c'mon, let's kill this thing." We began shooting, then the licker hit my gun right out of my hand, using it's incredibly long tongue. I ran over to my gun, only to find that it was sliced in half. "Brittany, get away from it!" I yelled to her, but she was too scared to move. The licker was about to slash her in half, then out of nowhere, it's head was sliced in half. "What?!" I looked up and saw Josh holding an axe. "Josh, you saved my live!! I will have to repay you somehow." "Josh, where did you get the axe?" "Well, you know those 'Don't break unless in an emergency' cases? Well, there is one in the corner and I got the axe out. I guess it was in the best spot of all." "Yeah, your telling me." We walked over to the zombie corpses and took all three guns. Josh got one, and I got two. We took all their clips also, which was ten, so I gave four clips to Josh, three to Brittany and three for me. Before leaving the body, I noticed it had a set of keys on it's belt. None of the other cops had any of these keys, they appeared to have a badge symbol on it.  
  
We went back into the main hall, and we saw the woman walking around, another mindless zombie. The room was so big, we didn't have to waste bullets on her. In the whole entire room, there were three other doors, not counting the front door and the door we just came from. We tried all three doors, all locked. I tried to use the keys on the doors. Surprisingly, I found the right keys for the doors. Only two I could unlock, I didn't have the key for the other one though. I decided to take all of us into the door we first unlocked.  
  
This room turned out to be the best room we could find, the shooting range!! We looked around in the small room, only to find nothing, no weapons, no ammo. "Myles, I think this may be a door!" Brittany shouted! She was standing right in front of a wall, but it looked like it was outlined. There was a key card slot next to the outline. I looked back on the key chain, but no card or anything. "Yeah, it's something alright, Brittany, but we have no way of finding out what it is." Brittany looked up at me with a sign of disappointment in her eyes. We headed out of the shooting range and went into the other door I unlocked.  
  
This time, this door led us into another long hall. There was a double door that had two big comfy couches sitting outside of the door. I walked up to it and found it to be unlocked. We came into what looked like a room where you can talk to prison mates. We walked past the security door that separated the prisoner from the friend or family. There was a steel door that was locked that was blocking our way to the next room. I tried the keys and fortunately, one of them worked.  
  
We came into what looked like a jail. It was dark and cold, very creepy. Josh closed the door behind us and the door made an echo throughout all of the jail. "Ugghh." "What was that?!" Josh screamed. "It sounds like zombies." We walked down the cold and darkened hallway and came across some jail cells. "That is so sad, look at all those zombies in the cells. They never had a chance to escape from the virus. Umbrella will pay dearly for this!" Brittany said with a surge of anger going through her eyes. "Watch out, there is a zombie up there!" I got my double handguns out and blew him away with only four bullets from each gun. Brittany ran over and stole the guards gun and ammo.  
  
We walked a little longer down the creepy jail and came across an opened cell. "Wonder why this is open, they don't even leave vacant cells opened." Josh said. "How do you know this?" "Oh, I sort of get in trouble with the law a lot." Brittany walked into the cell and looked around in there. "Wow, this is the first time I've been in a real jail cell. It is sort of spooky though." Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink. "Myles! Help!" The jail cell door closed, locking Brittany inside. "What happened, what did you push this time?" "Nothing, I did absolutely nothing. Now get me out." Josh and I ran over to the door and tugged at it. Nothing. "Sorry, Brittany. It is locked." "Hahahahahaha, you shouldn't let little children explore around on there own." A mysterious voice said. "Who are you? Where are you?" I was confused. Then a tall man, around his early thirties, with black hair came into view. "My name is Vance, but that doesn't matter since you all won't live long enough to worry about who I am. I locked your sweet, little friend in there, and I am not intending to release her." "But why are you doing this?" "Well, simply, I work for Umbrella and I am only doing what my old friend is wishing for me to do. Now I must go, you can try and find a way to release your little friend, but it will be no use. Good bye little fools." Then he ran through another door upstairs. "Myles, Josh, I don't care what he says. I know that someone else must have the keys this door. Go check some guards or something, just hurry up and let me out of here. Once she said that, it hit me, the zombie guard, he might have something to unlock this with. "Come on, Josh. I got an idea.  
  
We ran over to the guard and I found it. A little key that looked like it would fit into the lock on the cell door. "Ah!!!!!" "What? Brittany? Brittany, what's wrong?" No response. "Myles, let's hurry back and see why she screamed." We ran back to the cell, guns at hand. The cell was empty. "Whe-where is she?" "Myles, look, there is a hole in the ground over there! Hurry and unlock the door." I unlocked the door and we ran over to the hole, it appeared to have stairs leading down to somewhere dark. "I will never break a promise, especially to a dead man" I thought to myself. Oh, that promise is haunting me now, I have to save her. It is my promise to Todd. My promise to Brittany. Hold on Brittany, I'm coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Boy, I never knew this place had this. This must be some secret way out for prisoners." Josh stated. This thought has been floating around in my mind for quite sometime, why has Josh not been infected with the virus, when almost everyone else got infected? Then it hit me, the ninety percent chance that it won't effect your blood. He is very fortunate. The tunnels we were in, were very dark and narrow, not to mention cold and creepy. Even more creepier than the jail. Barely any light down here, most of the lights are burned out. "Eek" "What was that?!" Josh screamed with eyes wide opened. "No, it- it just can't be." I began to hold my head, as if I was in pain. "What? What can't be?" "Back in California, there were these green frog creatures. They have razor sharp everything. They are way too hard to deal with again. And- and that scream, it was the same- same thing as they did when I last saw them." "Ha, that's all! I can handle them with ease." "No, you don't understand. These things are kil-" "Eek" A hunter came into view, less than four feet away. I began to fire, but Josh just stood there, jaw dropped. "Josh, hurry up and help!" He couldn't hear me, it was too much for him to handle. I looked back to what I was shooting, nothing was there! "Ah!" The thing was on the ceiling and jumped at me, it was flying threw the air, mouth opened, ready to bite me into bite. I closed my eyes, I knew it was it, I had no time to even raise my guns. Swoosh. I felt a light wind pass by me. I opened my eyes and saw Josh having almost a tranced state of mind in his eyes. He sliced the hunter right in half, the axe even broke through the cement floor. "Wow! Finally you awoke from your eternal sleep!" "I was expecting a thanks, but I guess you aren't that nice then. Oh well, lets get moving." "Whatever, thanks." He just smiled at me.  
  
We came to a fork in the path. "We should split up, let's meet back here in ten minutes, I'll take the right, you take the left. If we don't find another way out, then lets go straight after." I told Josh. He nodded and went his separate way. I walked down the right path and came across a dead end, but it had a door on it, a very dark door, but none the less, a door. I walked through the door and found myself in some sort of office, in the back of the office, I saw a glass window. Why would there be a window underground? I walked over to the window and looked out of it. I saw a big cargo plane. I looked up in the huge cavern and saw a circular type of elevator, water was dripping from the ceiling, around the circle. The circle actually looked like it was the same size of the fountain. Hey- no, that was just a far fetched thought, I mean, who really puts a secret airport under a fountain? Still, a weird thought though. I looked in the office and saw a hand written letter, crumpled up on the desk. I opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Vance,  
  
You have to help me, I need you to destroy these kids that should be arriving on the island soon. There names; Myles and Brittany. I don't care what you do with them, as long as you do it quick I need to get rid of them before they mess up my plans anymore than they have already done. Be careful, they know how to use weapons. And don't think since there children that they can't do anything, they have already ruined everything.  
  
Your dearest,  
  
il ran  
  
The letters were too smudged, I couldn't see who wrote this, but how does this person know us? And why do they want us killed? "Myles, Myles, Myles! Come on, hurry up I want to show you something!" I heard Josh scream out of pure excitement. I ran to the door and found Josh running to the door. "What? What did you find?" "Come on, I'll show you." He ran to the left path and I found some stairs he was running up. He pressed some blue button on the ceiling and a hole opened. He ran in and I followed.  
  
"Whoa, I guess you do come in handy!" He found the weapons room. A lot of the weapons were gone, since a lot of the officers left to the explosion. There was a cross bow, an assault shot gun, and a colt python. I took the shot gun and colt, I will give the colt to Brittany if we find her, please be alright. Josh took the cross bow. I took all the handgun clips that I could fit in my back pack, and Josh did the same, we saved room for our new gun ammo. There were three boxes full of six shot gun cartridges. I emptied all the boxes in my back pack, it fits better without the box. I found three magnum clips too, I put those also in my pack. Josh found a shoulder strap with seven bows in it. He strapped the pack on and took the fifteen bows off the counter. "This should last us long, I love to go bow hunting. I am very good with bow guns. This should be fun!" Josh was talking to himself, I think. I wasn't paying attention to him, I saw a metal door next to a shelf and I saw a button next to it. I decided to press it and the door slid up, not to the sides. Weird door, must be some high tech thing. I looked at where I was and it was the shooting range. That is funny how things work, I didn't even need the key card to get in here.  
  
We walked back to the fork in the path and went straight this time. We came to a steel door. Josh opened the door, assuming I was going to go first. He held the door open, like a gentlemen, but yeah right, he wanted me to go first, coward. "Thanks, I guess. " I said to him with a look of disgust probably on my face. "Wow, it's hot in here!" Josh said, while he was wiping his forehead. "No, really? Maybe because this is a boiler room." "Oh, I knew that." I rolled my eyes at him. About a dozen zombies came out of nowhere, walking towards us. I was about to fire at them, but I saw they were standing next to a big tank, it said "Warning, flammable contents. Do not bring an open fire near this". "Josh, don't shoot, watch this!" I shot the canister and big mistake, it blew me and Josh back and I hit a cement wall, thus making me pass out. I awoke who knows how much later and found all the zombies on the ground, all on fire. I looked all over for Josh, but I couldn't find him. "Josh! Where are you?" I heard a moan behind another one of those big tanks. I climbed onto it and looked on the other side. "Hey Josh, I found you. Are you playing hide and seek or something?" "Funny, no. You had to be an idiot a-" He just stopped talking and looked behind me. "What is it? Are you ok?" He didn't answer. "Josh! Stop it, your scaring me, say something!" He picked up his gun, but really slowly. He aimed it at my head. "Josh, what are you doing. Put it down! I'll shoot you if you don't put it down on the count of three. 1..... 2..-" Poof. I closed my eyes, thinking he shot me, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes again and saw a look of relief on his face. "What wa-" A head fell on me. "Ah!!!" I jumped off the tank and looked at what was behind me. It was some sort of insect. It had wings, and it had six legs. It had what looked like a skeleton face, but also it looked like it had some hair. "What is that!" I said with a big shock. "I was going to ask you the same thing. The thing was crawling on the ceiling, then it jumped down behind you. It was raising it's arm and was about to slash you in half." "Thanks for saving me, um, what number is it now?" "Hey, look, that explosion killed all the zombies blocking our way from that door.  
  
We came through the double doors and found ourselves in a room with a bunch of spider webs in it. Big spider webs. "Mmmmmmmphs" "What is that noise?" Then we saw something moving on of the webs. We ran over to the thing stuck on the web, then we noticed what it was. "Brittany!! We finally found you. What happened?" "Mmmph!" "Oh, sorry, I'll cut you free so you can talk." I cut her out of the webbings with my knife and then she pulled the tape off of her. "Vance, he took me here and said that he was going to leave me to be eaten. But I haven't seen anything in here." "Where is Vance now?" "I don't know? All he said was he needed to watch. Watch what?" All of a sudden some dirt came down from one of the webs. A huge spider came down from the web. This thing was gigantic, not an ordinary spider, it was about twenty feet wide and fifteen feet long. "Brittany, I got something for you." I threw her the magnum, along with one clip. The spider raised up it's front two legs and then spit some sort of green stuff at me. I dodged it, but it tore through some of the ground. Josh started unleashing the power of his bow gun on it. "Die you stupid spider!!" Brittany looked confused, as if she wasn't all back to earth yet, but she started firing too. The spider looked like it was retreating, but it just backed up to get a charging smash. It ran and smashed into Josh. He went flying and flew into a web. He was fine it looked like, he was still alive and firing at the spider. "Hahahaha, you look funny up there, Josh!" I laughed at him. "Myles! Watch out!" Brittany yelled and I looked in front of me and saw the spider with it's legs sticking up and it was about to spit on me again. "Ah!" I was about to be burned to pieces, so I shot a shell into it's mouth. I blew off one fang and it went flying back. I turned around and saw some big spider crawling down to Josh on the web. These spiders were small compared to this big one, they were only like five feet long and four feet wide. "Josh, look up!" He saw them and shot a bow into each. They both fell off the web, but weren't dead. Josh fired again and shot them both in the butt, causing it's butt to explode. Little tiny spiders crawled out, but they were not that tiny compared to normal spiders, they were about six inches wide and eight inches long. "Myles!" I looked at Brittany then she fired behind me. The giant spider got up and was about to eat me, but Brittany blew it's mouth to pieces, this time it fell for good. I ran over to Josh and stepped on all the baby spiders. I cut Josh down, then asked, "Are you okay, Josh?" "Well, I think I could be better if I was off of this island. But other than that, I guess I'm fine." I helped Josh get down from the high part of the web, then we turned around. "Brittany? Where are you?" "Myles, look, the door over there, it's open." We heard from the open door, Brittany screaming. "Brittany, I'm coming!!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
We saw in a distance in the hall, Vance with Brittany in his arms. We couldn't shoot at him, I was too afraid that we would miss and shoot Brittany. Thankfully I am a natural runner, I was gaining on him quite easily. He turned a corner and I heard some metal clutter. I was about to turn to around the same corner, when two hunters jumped in front of me. "Ah! Josh, hurry help!" I used my shotgun on one of the hunters, blowing it's head off. The other one was slashing at me, I was dodging it though. I shot it once, in the shoulder. It got blown back into the wall, but didn't fall down. I heard three swooshing sounds and saw three bows go right by me, right into the hunter. Josh nailed the thing to the wall. "Thanks. Hurry, we have to catch up with Vance again."  
  
We followed the path that Vance and Brittany was on, we eventually got to another one of those steps leading up to a ceiling. Josh ran up the stairs before me and pushed the blue button. At that moment, the door opened and a toxic smell drifted in on us. "Ew, what is that gross smell?" "Your guess is as good as mine." I replied.  
  
We walked up through the door and found ourselves in some sort of destroyed looking lab. "Where are we?" I asked. "This looks familiar. I know, this is the Umbrella lab on the island. We had a class field trip here once." There was smoke everywhere in the lab, but we managed to find a door to get out of.  
  
"Wow, this looks like a kennel that we bring our dog to!" When he said that, something growled. "Myles? What was that?" I looked over behind the desk in the room and saw two dogs, zombie ones at that. "Josh, walk out of here very slowly." I whispered. We were about to walk out when I heard a number of growls, soon turned into barks. We turned around, there were about ten dogs there, all zombies. "What on earth are those?! Do we shoot them?" Josh asked. "Yes, shoot them now!!" I shot one of them in the leg and blew it right off. They all started running at us, and then Josh shot one of there heads right off with a bow. Soon, there numbers started to decrease, we were actually beating them! There was one left, and I fired at it. Click! "Uh, Josh, take this one for me." "No prob." He fired at it too. Click! "Uh, now there's a problem!" We were both trying to reload, then the dog ran at me, it leaped. I had no choice but to whack it with the butt of my shotgun. It got back up, I hit it again, and again, and again, and again. "Just stay down!!" "I think this may help." Josh finished reloading his bow gun and shot the thing in the head. "Well, that is my way of dealing with problems." Beyond the dogs and the desks, was a door. "Come on, we have to find Brittany!" "Well, I don't think he went this way." "Well, did you see a door in the other room? I didn't." "Well, how did he get past all these dogs?" "Easy, he probably opened those cages over there, since he knew we would follow him." "Fine, I hope your right though." Josh ended the conversation with.  
  
We came into this small little hall with three doors in it. "Hey, pick the one on the left, there always the best." "If you say so, but if there is something in here that isn't good, I will have you to blame."  
  
We walked into the door on the right with our guns at hand. "Oh, just a little office. Nothing much, let's check the other doors." "No, wait Josh! Look at the name on the desk, it says Vance Carter." "So?" "Boy your ignorant. This is Vance's office." "Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" I just rolled my eyes at that comment. We searched the office, I searched the desk, while Josh searched everything else. I came across a locked drawer, wonder what could be locked in there. Only one way to find out. I bashed my shotgun into the drawer a number of times, finally it broke off. I looked inside and saw a handgun, some various photos, nothing important. Then I saw a letter.  
  
Dearest Vance,  
  
Here are your objectives.  
  
1). Set bombs on all three of the T-Virus tanks.  
  
2). Make sure no Umbrella employees catch you, if they do, kill them.  
  
3). Reach safe distance from the contamination of the island.  
  
4). Return to the labs and retrieve all files, data, and samples of the T- Virus.  
  
5). Eliminate all living people.  
  
6). Set self destruct of the island.  
  
7). Return to me with everything you retrieved and we will leave together.  
  
Good luck. And if two children should appear on the island, one male, around sixteen, the other a female, around eleven. Do a check on them to see if there names match up to Myles Scott and Brittany Rogers. If you have a right match, then kill Myles and capture Brittany and take her to me.  
  
Lily Tyran  
  
After I read that, I was in a daze. "Is Lily still alive? Is that why Vance captured Brittany?" I thought to myself. "Myles? Myles, wake up. I found something." Josh said, getting me out of my daze. "What? What did you find?" "I don't know what it is, you may know, but I thought it looked cool." He handed me a circular little medallion. It was gold plated and had a badge of a police officer in the middle. "This, this thing! I think you have proven useful again." "What is it?" "It looks like the little indention on the fountain back in the police station. And if my theory was right, that fountain will lead down to an underground airport!" "Yeah, well, lets not go there until I check my family." "Yeah, ok. I need to find my mom first too. And Brittany."  
  
We went back into the small hall and went through the door on the left. "Nothing in here, that's for sure." It was a broom closet. We went back and went over to the door leading straight. "They had to of gone this way."  
  
"Whoa, freaky room, they never took us this way on the field trip." "Of course not, they didn't want you to see what they really do." We were in a lab full of test tubes of BOW's! "What was that?" "What was what? I didn't hear anything." It sounded like something was rumbling, and tiles were shaking. Tiles, the thought of the tiles, it brought back bad memories. We walked further along, seeing the exit of the freaky room. "Tell me you heard and felt that, that time?" "Yeah, I did, I just hope it isn't th-" A giant worm broke through the floor, but it wasn't nearly as big as the one we saw back in California. "What the heck is that?" "Stay away from it when you shoot it, it has acid blood." "What?! You better be kidding." "No, just shoot it!" I saw three bows fly right into it's body, green blood flew from both sides of it. "Watch out, I told you it will burn you if you don't watch it." It burned right through the floor. I began to shoot it and I was going for it's head. I blew out a chunk of it's mouth, causing a fountain of green blood to fall everywhere. I blew a part of it's side off, only leaving about two-thirds left. I saw Josh shooting the same area, trying to shoot it in half. But the bows aren't as powerful. I shot it once more, and ah hah! I got it. It fell over on the ground and died. "Good, it's dead!" Josh relieved. "Yeah, back in Cali, there was a giant one, much bigger than this. It was almos- hmmmm, what is this? Why is there water on the ground?" I wondered. I looked next to me and saw that a tyrant tube was completely drained, I looked down and saw a hole in it. Must have been the acid from the worm. I looked to my other side and saw another drained tyrant tube. "Uh, Josh, we best get- ah!" A tyrant punched it's tube, causing it to crumble. "Hurry, run to the door!! We have to get out!" Josh ran to the door and jiggled the handle. "It's- it's locked!" When he said that, the other tyrant broke through it's tube. "Forget the door, just fire at them!" I started shooting the first tyrant and started blowing chunks off of him. He wasn't slowing down. "Help Josh! I need more fire power!" The tyrants were only about eight feet away when I heard the door unlock behind us. "I think you need our help." A man said. Then they walked through a door. There was a tall blonde haired woman, about nineteen, and an even taller brown haired man, about seventeen. The woman had a weapon that looked similar to my old grenade launcher, the man had some sort of double uzies. The woman shot her launcher and a grenade flew out, but it caught the tyrant on fire. And the guy shot his uzies and was tearing the other tyrant to shreds. The tyrants both went down. We walked into the room those two just came from and barricaded the door shut. This room looked like the front desk. There was the exit of the building and another hallway leading to more doors.  
  
"Who are you guys?" "What? No thank you's?" "Thank you." Josh said for me. "Okay, now who are you?" "Well, my name is Elizabeth." "And I am Gary." "How did you guys find us?" "Well, we were at our homes and heard the explosion. Then shortly after, we went here, where the smoke was coming from." Said Gary. "Then, we entered through here and heard you guys screaming. So, we saved you. We are trying to find out what happened here. And what are all these freaky things around here?" "Well, those are Umbrella's creations. They secretly make these bio organic weapons for the government. But a lot of people in Umbrella company's are evil and want to steel the virus that turns everyone into these things to sell on the black market. We are here looking for a little girl, my mom, and his family. We aren't leaving here until we find the girl." "I think we should stick with you guys, you seem to know all this stuff, plus you need our help." Said Gary. "So, it is final. You are coming with us for now."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"So, you just came in here? You didn't go anywhere else?" I asked. "No, we just came through those doors right there, no where else." "Okay. We are not leaving this building till we find a little girl named Brittany. She has brown hair, close to five foot, and small. You didn't see her or a man with her, did you?" "No, we haven't seen anything except those freaky human things out there."  
  
We walked to the hall at the end of the room and came across three rooms. "Gary, Elizabeth. I want you guys to go to the room on the left. It is a huge room or a long hallway, I want you to come and stay put in this hall till we get back. I don't want to get separated." "Okay, will do, Myles." I watched them set off to go to the door on the right, and then Josh and I went through the door straight ahead, leaving the only possible door left is the door that is on the left. "Yay, a fax room." Josh said with no excitement. "Well, it beats having a room full of zombies!" I pointed out to him. There were lockers in the back, a couple were unlocked. Inside I found a case of shotgun shells, which I desperately needed, and a picture of some guy and his family. I looked at the picture some more and I noticed who the people were in the picture. It was Vance and Lily. There also were two little kids, around eleven, looked like twins. I looked on the back and it was dated February 2nd, 1991. It said all the names on the back Vance Carter, Lily Carter, Angela Carter, and William Carter. So, there married? But why did Lily say her name is Lily Tyran? Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know about there marriage. Talk about a psycho family, well at least the parents. The children could be around twenty-two now. And that must mean Vance and Lily must be around there forties. Man there old. I shared my findings to Josh, he was almost as shocked as me, even though he doesn't know who Lily was. I wonder if Vance knows of Lily's passing? But something doesn't make sense. How did Vance get those letters from Lily about us, when Lily only knew us for one day? How could she had mailed a letter to him? I mean, Sun Valley and Burbank got destroyed, so I don't think any mail men came by and picked it up. Something doesn't add up, but what? "Come on Josh, we have to go see if Elizabeth and Gary are back yet." We walked to the door, then something crashed through the wall behind us. "What the?" "It is one of the tyrants!" "No, really?" This one I think was the one that got burned by Elizabeth, since I see only a few black marks, but it looked like it shed it's skin. I lifted my gun up, about to take aim, but Josh just put his hand on my gun and pushed down. "Myles, don't waste ammo, we can't kill it. Let's run back and see if Elizabeth and Gary are back yet." "Good idea, hurry, lets go."  
  
We got back to the middle of the hall, but no one was there. "Where can they be?" "Myles, Josh, run!!" We saw them both bust through the door, running towards us. I heard a loud crash behind them and saw the other tyrant, but it looked a tad different. It grew it's arm back from Gary's uzie attack. It also was bigger and a darker color. It then stopped, and then behind us came the other tyrant. "You guys! Go through the door on the left!" Gary yelled at us. We ran over to the door, but I wouldn't go through until we were all together. "Josh, we got to help them." We ran back to where they were running and started firing at the tyrant behind them. They were almost up to us because we were slowing down the tyrant, than they raised there guns and started shooting behind us too. I didn't realize how close the other tyrant got, thankfully they saw it. They made it to us, now, we only have to turn around.  
  
This door we went through was a steel shutter, thankfully. We closed it down behind us and made a barricade in front of it. "That should hold them." "What did you find in your room?" I asked. "Oh, not much, just a little bit of ammo." He tossed Josh a bunch of bows. "Hey, thanks. I was running really low." We were in another room full of test-tubes. Joy. We were just chit-chatting, then I heard something clambering in the corner. I let everyone just talk and went over to where I heard the noise. Gun readied and eyes wide opened, I looked behind a test-tube, only to find a scared little scientist. "You guys! I have a live one right here!" I yelled to everyone. They all ran over and saw the scared little man. We all had are guns pointing at him just in case he would try something. "Who are you?" I demanded. "My- my name is Ben Hemword." "Why are you here?" "I work here. I survived the lab explosion, I fear that one of our virus tanks exploded. If that is the case, then my family and the whole island is in trouble." "Ben, listen to me. The tanks were blown up and the whole island is zombie infested. We and a few other people are the only survivors." He dazed out into nowhere and then went crazy. "No, your lying, your a spy. My family is alive I know it." He grabbed my shirt, then we all pointed our guns in his face, he sat back down. "Listen Ben, we all have lost family, but we most get through this, all of us. We are looking for a little girl, and a guy named Vance-" "Carter." He interrupted. "He- he was threatening me with his gun, I told him I wouldn't open this door in front of you, but he was going to shoot me if I didn't open it. So I did, and he took a little girl with him. I am so sorry. I will do anything to repay you." "Alright, your coming with us then, you know this place more than all of us, right?" "Yes, I know more about this building than almost anyone else." And so we continued are journey by going through the next door.  
  
This was weird, we were actually starting to go down a little. The path was leading down. Weird. "Now we are going to entering the basement of the lab, this is where we keep files, data, samples and everything down here." Yes, no wonder he came this way. There were some zombies down here but nothing to hard to deal with. "Ben, do you know how to use a fire arm?" I asked. "Yes, but I am not very good at it." "Well, your qualified then." I handed him my old double hand guns and my ammo.  
  
"Here we are, the data room. Everything is stored down here!" I approach the door silently, then tried to see if I can see under the door, but it looked like it was completely closed, couldn't hear or see anything. "No use, these doors are air locked, can't see anything on the other side, nor can you hear anything." Ben gleamed. "Okay, then we are going to have to go in without any stealth." I opened the door and saw a huge lab. We walked in, trying to be as quiet as can be, then we heard him. "Hello people. I hope you like my newest creation." I saw him next to a fenced wall. Brittany was right beside him, but she was tied up. I heard her scream for me, but her mouth was taped shut so I couldn't understand what she said. I aimed my gun for him, then he pressed a button and opened the fence behind him. It was an elevator. "Goodbye you pests. I hope your time with my monster will be, umm, painful." Then, him and Brittany were gone. The door behind us closed, locked shut. "What was he talking about, Ben?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know, I didn't even know he was working on something." Then we saw at he end of the room was a tank full of something, the water began to drain. We looked at the thing inside, puzzled. Then it broke our trance with it when it shattered the glass with it's tentacles. It came out of it's case and it almost had a skeleton body. I could see bones, but a lot of flesh was still there. It had a bunch of tentacles on it's back and from it's head. It was about eight feet tall and was bloody red. Then it screamed and two legs grew out of it's side. Now it had six legs, then it screamed once more and grew fly wings. This thing was truly freaky, nothing I have ever seen, nothing I ever want to see again. "What- what is that Ben?" "I don't know, nothing that I ever looked at, it looks almost, buggy." "Everyone! Stop talking and shoot!" Elizabeth started shooting and was going for the wings. She got one wing and caught it on fire, it flew and smashed into the ground. "Everyone, now's our chance!" We all got closer and started shooting it's head. Parts of it's head was flying everywhere. It screamed, then fell all the way to the ground. We all rejoiced and then we heard Ben scream in pain. "What? What is it Ben?" He pointed down to his leg and the thing had it's tongue on his leg, it was all wrapped around it. We finally shot it off and Ben's leg was covered in blood. We tore off his pant leg and saw that the tongue sliced his leg, he may get infected now. We tied his leg up to stop the loss of blood. We were heading to the elevator, then we heard something break through the wall. Then something else broke through the other wall. We were surrounded by the tyrants. One tyrant mutated to the other tyrant's last form, and the new tyrant had an even far worse looking form. The tyrant with the third form started to hunch over, and it's claws turned to hands. Massive size hands, probably two times the size of my head. And it grew tentacles on it's arms. It grew a slightly bluish color though. The other tyrant looked like the stage two form. They were both coming at us, slowly, but surely. We all started firing, including Ben. We were barely able to make the form three tyrant flinch, but the other one was surely feeling our bullets. I saw Ben take close aim on the second stage tyrant and then he fired. He hit it right in the eye, the tyrant screamed and held it's eye. A second later, he continued to walk, Ben took aim again and fired. Another shot in the eye! This time the tyrant fell to one knee. The other tyrant looked angry and ran over to Ben, then used one of it's tentacles to pick him up. We shot at the tyrant, but he wouldn't let him go. The tyrant then put his hand on Ben's head and started squeezing. I looked back in the back of the lab and saw a rocket launcher. I ran over to there and picked it up. I was taking aim of the tyrant, then the other tyrant jumped right in front of me and scared me. I fired by accident, causing the level two tyrant to blow into pieces. I took aim again, and was about to shoot the other tyrant, I pulled the trigger. Click. It was only loaded with one missiles. I threw the launcher down and aimed my shotgun, then I heard Ben scream, and his head exploded from the pressure the tyrant was putting on his head. He threw Ben over his shoulder and then started walking over to Elizabeth. I ran over to the elevator and pressed the button. "You guys, I ordered the elevator to come, just hold on!" They waved for me to hurry up, but I couldn't make it go faster. I started to help them on killing the tyrant, but I doubt it will be much use. We were all crowding around the elevator door and the tyrant was right next to us, about to grab us. "Ding!" We heard behind us the sound we have been waiting for, for almost forever it seemed like. Are backs were against the door and the door opened and we all fell onto the elevator floor. Gary kicked the elevator close button, and the elevator soon departed up.  
  
We sat in the elevator for about two minutes until it reached the top. "Boy, slow elevator for a two story ride." The elevator stopped in the front desk room, there was a secret wall where the door of it was. We walked out of the lab and headed back to town. "We have to find my family." Josh said. "And we have to find Brittany and go to my house and get my mom. What about you two?" "Well, our family has already turned into those zombie things, so we are just drifters now."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
We were walking through a small jungle, which Gary said led to the downtown part of the city. It was going on to one in the afternoon and the sun was blaring on us all ever so brightly. "Gary, how much longer?" Josh complained. "It's right..... here." Gary said while pushing away some branches. We were right back in town again, but it wasn't good. The dead citizens are back now, and will be much harder to deal with when we only had to walk over them.  
  
"Everyone, let's not shoot anything unless we really need too. We need to save ammo." I commanded to everyone. We started walking and found ourselves right next to a drug store. "Wait! You guys, I have a headache, I need to get something for my head. Be right back." Elizabeth ran into the drug store and about two minutes later we heard a scream. We ran in there and the whole place was really dark. "Elizabeth! Where are you?" Yelled Gary. "Help!!" She screamed and we ran over to the medicine aisle and found her launcher right by our feet. We kept on hearing her scream but couldn't see her. Then we saw some movement over by the bandage section. We ran over and saw a hunter pulling Elizabeth by the hair, it was trying to take her to the back of the store. I aimed my shotgun right for it's head. Click. I fired and shot it right in the head. "Thank you Myles, I don't know if I would've been able to escape from it. Guess what?" "What?" "My headache is gone, must have scared it right out of me!" I handed back her grenade launcher. "Come on, we need to find Josh's family now." I said. So we ran out of the drug store and went south of the island.  
  
"So, how much longer till we get to your house?" I asked Josh. "Well, we are about to becoming into the suburbs, so about two more minutes, I live in a neighborhood." "So, Gary, Elizabeth, are you two related?" "Well, we are, we are brother and sister." "Then why did you say that you guys live in different houses?" "Well, you know we do live on our own. Both of us do, it's just the whole family lives on the island." Elizabeth snapped back at me. "You guys, we are almost there! So quiet down!"  
  
"Wow, nice neighborhood. It looks expensive!" I said, almost drooling over how everything looked so nice. It's like, it was never touched by the zombies. "Of course, this is Boca Raton, one of the riches places in the United States." Josh said with a cocky smile on his face. "So, where is your house?" Josh stopped, he didn't even respond to Elizabeth. "What's wrong? Josh, you there?" He wouldn't even move, then I tapped his shoulder and he started running over to some house. It must be his house. We were yelling for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. We saw him disappear through the front door.  
  
We finally got to the house and walked in. It smelled awful, everything was torn up inside too. We looked in the living room, but no one was there, we saw something run from the kitchen and head up stairs. We looked in the kitchen and saw a bald, middle-aged man laying on the ground. It looked like he had been ate at in his stomach area. We ran upstairs and saw Josh hovering over a little girl. He broke out in tears then spoke, "This- this is my little sister. Why or what would've been so cruel to take a life of a little girl? I swear, I am going to get back at whoever did this. They will pay dearly, Umbrella better watch out!" He ran into his bedroom, and came out, nothing was in there. He ran into his parent's bedroom, then he ran to his parents bathroom. The door was locked. "Mom! Are you in there?" No one responded. He kicked at the door a couple of times, but he only hurt his foot. "Let me help." I took out my shotgun and shot the handle off. He ran into the bathroom and then we saw her. His mom was in the bathtub, but she wasn't taking a bath. It looked like she killed herself. "Mom, why did you do this, I would've saved you." He grabbed his mom's hand and held it to his face, the hand was bleeding. "Josh, I think you should get back, just in case." "In case of-" His mom jumped out of the bathtub and grabbed his neck. "Help!!" I aimed my gun at his mom's head, and fired. Click! "Someone else kill her!! I'm out!" Gary took out his machine gun and fired. "No!! Don-" His mom let go of him and slipped back down under the water. I looked at Josh's are and saw bullet holes in it. Josh fell over.  
  
"Josh? Josh? Are you okay?" "I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to shoot you." Josh slowly opened his eyes, then he screamed. After about five seconds of high pitched screaming, he stopped. "This really hurts, let me shoot you to see how it feels!" "Whoa, calm down, I saved your life. Would you rather be dead?" "I'm sorry, but it really hurts." We helped him up to his feet and left his house.  
  
"So, where too now?" "My mom's friend's house. His name is Tim, have you guys ever heard of him?" Everyone stopped and looked at me. "You mean Tim Burdock?" "Yeah. Why?" "He is the wealthiest person on the island. How does your mom know him?" "Oh, they use to go to high school together. He took my mom out of Sun Valley before it was destroyed. So, I basically owe everything to him for saving my mom. Come on, we are about a mile to the house." I could hear something in the distance, but couldn't tell what it was. We all looked behind us and saw a huge plane fly not even fifty feet over our heads. It was heading to the way we were going. We watched it land somewhere off away, but couldn't tell where it landed. "Hurry, maybe it is help. We must go!" We all started running to where the plane landed, then some dogs jumped out of the bushes next to us. They started growling at us, but didn't try pouncing. They stopped growling and looked behind them. The whole ground started to shake. It didn't feel as strong as one of those worm quakes though. The ground was shaking, then I could hear something coming through the jungle right behind the dogs. The dogs where about to run off when something grabbed them both from the bushes. "What the..." Then we heard the dogs yelp and dog legs were being thrown at us. Then half of it's body, then the other half of each dog was thrown at us. "Come on you guys, I don't want to stick around here to find out what it is." Then the tyrant from the lab jumped through the bushes. It looked about a foot taller and veins were sticking out all over it's body. It had no mouth so we could see all of it's teeth, they were razor sharp and surely not something we wanted. It's arms look like they grew too, they are about the length of it's legs. It's color changed from a light bluish color to a kind of magenta color. It wasn't looking so good. It also grew tentacles on it's back, about two to be exact. It's skin turned from almost normal looking human skin, except from the color, to burnt looking skin. It was all molding type looking. Really odd. It flung one of it's tentacles from it's arms at me, I managed to dodge it in time. It sliced right through the tree behind me. The tree fell right on to the stupid creature, causing it to not be able to move. "Hahahahahaha, look at the one who is helpless now." I shot my shotgun right in it's head, but it only made a slight gash. "Come on Myles, I don't think you'll be able to hurt it much with that." Josh urged me to move and so we continued to Tim's house.  
  
We caught up to Tim's house and found it to be all in tact still. We ran in, but the whole house looked wrecked. I saw over by the backdoor was Tim. "Tim! Where is my mom?" "He looked up and saw us, he was completely unaware of what is going on, then I saw his right side of his chest looked like it was shot. "Myles, they- they're in the back." "Who?" "A guy, a woman, and a little girl. They have your mom. They said they were going to take her to Key West. Why do they want her?" "I don't know, maybe because there trying to lure me to Key West. I guess I have no choice but to go there." "Myles, good luck. Stop them from taking her though." He then fell over to the side and stopped breathing.  
  
We ran through the back door and saw the same plane that flew over us, right in the back yard. I saw Vance and Brittany but I didn't see Lily or my mom. "Vance! Stop right there or I'll shoot." He turned around and saw me, then he was about to run, but Brittany bit him. He threw her down and ran over to us. "Like I said Vance, you move and I'll shoot." Some zombie dogs jumped out from the side of us and we killed them. We looked back and Vance was gone and the cargo bay door was closing. I raced to it, but it closed. I then heard Lily on a loud speaker, "Myles, we have your mom, and we are going to go to Key West. Come there if you can make it. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The island is set to blow up in twenty minutes, there is nowhere that is safe from the explosion on the island. So try to find a way to Key West, but your chances of getting there is slim to known." She then put my mom on the loud speaker. "Myles, don't listen to her, I want you to just leave me. There planni-" "Enough of you woman." A window from the cockpit opened and someone threw a little thing out of the window. "Good luck little children." The plane lifted up and flew out of there. "What is that thing that was thrown out?" Brittany asked. "It looks like a timer, it's the bomb timer. We have eighteen minutes to escape off of here. Hurry, we have no time spare."  
  
We ran back into Tim's and I was about to leave through the front door when I heard a bark. I thought it was one of those zombie dogs, but it sounded familiar. I ran into the room where the barking was coming from and I saw my three dogs and two cats. "You guys, we are taking my animals with me." "You can't be serious." "I am not losing another part of my family, and besides, the dogs will not run off or anything. They are trained to stay with me at all times, without leashes. They may even come in handy. And Brittany, you want to carry the cats in there cages?" "Sure, I guess someone can use my gun until I can put them down." "No, keep it, you may need it." We headed out of the house with all of my animals. "Where are we going Myles?" "To the police station." "Why there?" Asked Elizabeth. "Well, I saw a secret airport and I have a feeling I know how to get down in there." So we are now heading to the police station with all of the animals, Josh, Brittany, Gary, Elizabeth, and I. "Myles, thank you for saving me. I knew you would come and rescue me. I knew you would never break your promise to my dad."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Fifteen more minutes tell this place is blown sky high. We best hurry up." "Brittany, what were they planning to do with you?" "I don't know, all they said was that they were going to use me for something. I think they also said that I may know where some virus is. And, did you guys see Lily?" "No, I didn't. Did anyone else see her?" They all nodded. "Why, what was wrong with her?" I asked. "She like, looked different. She had little holes on her arms and her skin had a little tint of blue on it. She looked really bad. Her hair is now blond. She said that the reason she survived the explosion in Sun Valley, was because of that virus she spilled on her. She said it wasn't the T-Virus, it was a virus she was working on before she got fired. I guess the virus made her invulnerable or something."  
  
We were heading back in town when we saw that the streets have now been over run by the zombies. "How are we ever going to get past all of them? There are too many to shoot, we would just run out of ammo." Gary said. I looked around and saw a large water tank on the other side of the closes building. "You guys, I got a plan, it may be crazy, but it will at least clear the road, maybe." I started running behind the building and everyone followed. They didn't know what I was planning, but there about to find out. "Okay, now do you guys see what I see?" They all looked up and saw the water tank. "And what are we suppose to do with that?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, let's climb up and see!" We all started climbing up there, and I got to the top first. There were crows all perched up there. "You guys, keep your guard up." They got up there and didn't understand why I said that. "Myles, why? Is there something we're suppose to be worried about. I mean, there just crows." Josh said. "Well, man eating crows though." They all looked at me in horror, then Josh lifted his bow gun and shot one of the crows. All of the other crows flew up and were about to attack us. "Josh! You idiot, they wouldn't have bothered us if you didn't do anything!" We all began to shoot them, all of them. After we managed to kill all of them, I said to Josh, "Thanks for letting me waste ammo." "Sorry, but how am I suppose to know?" I glared at him, then turned towards the water tank. "Everyone, look for a latch, there has to be one." "I found it!" Brittany shouted. We all ran over and I saw the handle. I pulled at it, but it was rusted shut. "It's time to pull out the heavy artillery." I got out my shotgun and fired three cartridges at the handle, it fell off. "Everyone, get back, the water is going to be really strong." They all ran to the other side of the tank and waited till I opened it. I pulled at the door, but it was really hard to get moving, but finally I got it opened by a few centimeters and water started dripping. I gave it one more pull and the door busted open and the water shot out into the street. It was washing all the zombies down the street, the way where we just came from. We had no time to chit chat, and there were only a few zombies still on the road, but they weren't too hard.  
  
"Myles, not to scare you, but we only have nine minutes. I hope you are right with the airport." We were right in front of the police station. We had no time to loose, we all ran inside. "There's the fountain!" Shouted Josh. We all ran over to it, I pulled out that medallion I found. "Hope this works, if it doesn't, then we are surely dead." I said. I stuck the medallion in the slot and the water started to drain. Then the floor inside of the fountain opened up and a little elevator came up, we could see down and it was the same airport that I saw earlier. "Hurry everyone, hop in!" I shouted. We all jumped in, I had to help Brittany in though. I pressed the elevator button and we slowly went down. "Does anyone know how to fly a plane?" I asked. "I can." Said Gary. "And me too." Added Elizabeth. "Are you guys able to fly cargo planes?" "Well, we'll try."  
  
We got to the bottom and the timer said we had seven minutes to get away. "All of you, go into the plane. I will find a switch to open the shutter. I think it may be somewhere on this machine right here." They all started running to the plane and I looked on the machine for anything. Then I saw the shutter button. I pressed it and the shutter started opening. I ran into the plane to join the others.  
  
I went in the plane and saw my dogs and cats all loose inside. I guess Brittany was tired of holding my cat's cages. I saw that Elizabeth and Gary already started the plane. "Everyone fastened up?" "Yes." We all said. "Hurry up! We only have five minutes." "We will be out of here in four. I promise you." Elizabeth reassured Josh. The plane started moving and the nose of the plane was already out of the cave. "Three in a half more minutes!" "Don't worry." Now we had almost the whole plane out of the cave, then we heard a noise coming from the back of the plane. "Did you guys here that?" I asked. "Yeah, it was probably a wave or something."  
  
We were flying in the sky now, and it was thirty seconds until the place blew up. "Have we reached a safe distance now?" "Yes, we have reached total safety." Gary said. "Everyone, brace yourselves, the island is about to explode in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... hold on!" I could see a sudden flash coming from behind us, but there was no noise. "What happe-" The island's bombs then blow up and reached us with a deafening sounds. The force of the blast shoot the plane with terrible turbulence. About thirty seconds and the blast was over, or we were just far enough away to not feel it anymore. "That was close." "Your telling me." "Are we aloud to walk around now?" "Oh, 'The captain has now turned off the fasten seat belt sign. You may now go around the cabin.' Does that answer it for you?" "Sure does. I need to go to bathroom." Said Brittany. She got out of her seat and walked back into the cargo bay. "So, do you guys know how to fly to Key West?" "Well, I can't read these latitudes and longitudes things, but Elizabeth can. So she is the one that really knows how to get there. WE should be there in an hour." "okay, good. As long as someone can get us the-" We were interrupted by Brittany, she was screaming.  
  
Josh and I ran into the cargo bay and saw Brittany standing there, behind her was a tentacle sticking through the floor. Then more tentacles came through the floor. Then the tyrant made a huge hole through the floor and came up. This time it is really messed up looking. It has an eye on each leg, it reminds me of the super hunter that was in Sun Valley. It had what looked like a heart that came through his body, it now rest over where it's heart use to be. It's tentacles on it's back got about three feet longer, and they turned into what looked like snakes, but eyeless. They had mouths and everything. It still had it's hands, but they grew spikes on every knuckle. It didn't have a nose anymore, and it's eyes were now blackish red, almost looked like blood from a dead body. It's color turned back to what it was originally, light gray. It's veins were almost completely see through. They were bulging out much more and had the same color as the eyes, almost a black blood color. It looks much more muscular too. It had a massive twelve pack and huge legs, whoever made this wanted a relentless killer. Good thing I killed the other one before it got to strong. We started firing at it, then I decided to yell for Gary to come help, his sister can fly the plane. He came out with his machine gun and started it up.  
  
The most effective weapon against it so far, is Gary's machine gun. It makes tons of it's body fly off and it really makes it fly back when it gets hit. Brittany was firing at it's leg eye with her magnum, she managed to shoot one of the eyes. The tyrant screamed in pain and reached for it's leg. Then Brittany shot it right in the head when it was bending down. The bullet barely made skin breakthrough. My best of place to attack would be the weak parts, like the eyes or tentacles. It looked up at Brittany and then one of it's back tentacles flew at Brittany, I shot it in half before it could get to her. "Thanks Myles." "My bow gun isn't effective enough, I am going to get Elizabeth grenade launcher. Josh ran through the door and came back out with Elizabeth grenade launcher. "Josh, can I use your bow gun, I have a plan." "Okay." He tossed me his bow gun and then I shot three bows right under each other in it's arm, right where it's arm and body connects. I did that to the other arm and legs. Josh started firing and caught the tyrant on fire. It was running around franticly and rammed into Josh, sending him into the side of the plane. He passed out and his leg was on fire. "Brittany, put the fire out on Josh!" I yelled to her. She got a fire extinguisher from the wall, and put out Josh. That gave me an idea though. "Brittany, give me the fire extinguisher." She rolled it over to me and then, I threw the thing at the tyrant and it was right above it's head, then I shot my shotgun at the extinguisher. My plan worked, it blew up. It also blew off the tyrants head. We all ran over to the tyrant and pushed it out threw the hole it made. "Well, that's the last we'll see of that thing anymore." I said with a grin in my face. We watched the tyrant turn into a little dot then disappear into the ocean.  
  
Josh woke up and was wondering what happened. Brittany told him all that just happened and then I decided to take a rest. "Gary, wake me up when we get to Key West." "Okay, don't worry, we won't leave you here."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey Myles! What are you doing?" I opened my eyes, then I saw Lily. "Lily?! How did you get on here? Where is my mom?" "Oh, your looking for your mom? Well, look in your hands." I looked down and saw an axe in my hands, blood all over it. "What did you do to her?!" "Me? I didn't do anything. You were the one who hurt her." "I would never do such a thing. Where is she?" "Go look in the cockpit." I got up and ran in there. Gary, Elizabeth, and my mom were all cut up in the seats. "What did you do to th-" Brittany was standing right where Lily was standing. "Brittany, where is Lily?" "Lily? Who is Lily?" "Are you okay Brittany?" "Who is Brittany?" "Cute. Seriously, where is she?" I walked over to her and I put my hand on her head. She looked up at me and her eyes turned to blood. She opened her mouth and screamed an awful noise, nothing human sounding. Then here mouth grew wider and longer, a little parasite was climbing out of her mouth. It came out of her whole body and was two times the size of me. It opened it's mouth and dove down onto me, I closed my eyes.  
  
"Myles? Myles? Are you okay?" "Wake up Myles." I jumped up, eyes wide open. "It was a dream, only a dream." "What was a dream?" "Never mind." Gary walked back up to the cockpit and Josh told me, "We just landed a few minutes ago in Key West." "How does it look? Does everything look normal?" I asked, then Josh and Brittany became silent. "Well, let's just say, the only reason we are staying here for a little while, is because of your mom. Once we find her, we are totally leaving this place and going far away from here." Josh said. I was afraid to see what it looked like, in fear of my mom's safety, but I had to look. I ran into the cockpit and looked through the front window. Nothing appeared to look bad, but yet, we were on the ground and were surrounded by trees. "Elizabeth, what did the island look like while we were landing?" "Uh, well, I saw movement on the island, we thought it was humans at first, then we were coming closer down and found out it was actually a few zombies. I just hope the whole island isn't like Boca." I stood next to the window and put my hand on my head. "Lily, you better have been telling the truth about my mom being on here!"  
  
We found some army food on the plane, and we were all starving so we had to eat it. "Myles, this is really gross!" Brittany complained. "Well, how about when we get into town, we will find you some food." She smiled and threw her packet of army food behind her.  
  
"Everyone is finished, right? If so, let's get a move on." We all loaded up and were ready to open the back hatch. The hatch slowly opened and we saw that we were in a little jungle, it was so dense that I could see the town right through it. We all started running, but then I saw out of the corner of my eye, there was a couple of zombie dogs over by the front of the plane, they were smelling it. "You guys, walk slowly, there are some dogs over there." We slowly walked into the tree infested area, then I stepped on a small twig. It sent out a small echo throw the woods and the dogs came running over to us. "Okay, now we shoot!!" I shot one cartridge and took one dog down. There was one left, then I heard Brittany screaming next to me. One of the trees had her in it's branches. I shot the dog, then we started shooting the tree, but it didn't do a whole bunch. All the other trees around us came alive and were waving there branches at us too. I gave one strong blast right at the branch that was holding Brittany, and I broke it in half. Brittany fell to the ground, and we had to run out of there as fast as we could.  
  
After we caught our breath, everyone started asking questions. "What was that? Why were they alive?" "Yeah, why are they alive, there only trees." "I don't know you guys, maybe the virus effects any living thing." I finished the conversation off with. "Now, if there are no more questions, we must go more into the city."  
  
"Wow, the city does look to destroyed. Why?" "Maybe because this is a tiny island, and they may not have a lot of police officers. So, I don't think there was too much of a war." "Myles! There's a dinner over there, can we please go there and make some food? I am really hungry." Brittany said, then she gave me the puppy dog eyes, how could I say no to that? "Alright, but don't expect me to make any food, I am not very good at cooking." We all walked over to the dinner, except Brittany, she ran. She was already inside when were almost ten feet away. I heard her scream, and we all ran into the dinner. There was a middle aged man standing there with a shotgun in hand, pointing at Brittany. He was actually a living human! "Hello sir, do you work here?" "Who are you people? And yes, I am the owner of this dinner. Why does it matter?" "We just landed here, we came from Boca Raton, the same thing happened there as what is happening here." "You were the one who turned everyone into zombies!?" He raised his shotgun right at my face. "No, no, no. I am here to rescue my mom, she was kidnapped by the people who turned everyone into zombies." "And who are these people?" "A man and woman named Vance and Lily, they use to work for Umbrella. Umbrella are the people who make this virus that turns people into those things out there." "Umbrella? You mean the people who are trying to make the world a better place? Ha, your lying. Put your hands up." "No, he is telling the truth, my daddy was killed by Umbrella monsters, he worked for Umbrella." Brittany said. "Is this true little girl?" "Yes sir." "Well, since I heard it from a sweet, little, innocent child, I guess you guys are okay. What can I do for you then? Why did you come into my shop?" "Well, I am very hungry, we have been killing monsters all day, and I need food. Can I please have some food?" Brittany asked. "Well, alright. What do you want?" "I want a grilled cheese, please." "And can I have a fried chicken sandwich?" "Make that two." "Now make it three!!" "I guess I can now make I four!" The guy just gave us a stare then walked back into the kitchen. Hopefully he went back in there to make us four some food too, I am so hungry.  
  
I noticed he had barricaded the windows, all except one. He must have ran out of ply wood. "So, what is your name!?" "Oh, the name is Chuck." We yelled back and forth while he was cooking our food. "So, Chuck, where is your family?" "He was silent for a moment, then said, "I am a single man, never been married. My family lives up north though. I should have never left there to start my food business." He came back out through the door and brought Brittany her grilled cheese. "Yum! Thank you!" "Uh, where is our food?" I didn't want to be rude to ask, but I was really hungry. "It isn't ready yet, and you should be happy that I am even making you food."  
  
"So, while we're waiting for our food, let's find out some things. If we make it out of here alive, what are we going to do?" "Well, I am going to get back at Umbrella for what they did to my family. Then I guess I'll settle down and maybe go to college. But this will happen way later. I will need some time to get over of all that has happened so far." Josh said. Then Elizabeth said, "Well, my child hood dream would to become a singer, so maybe I'll pursue my dream of stardom." "Well, I was suppose to start work as a lifeguard in Boca, but I guess that is impossible now. I guess I will see what will happen." Gary said. "What about you Myles?" Brittany asked. "Well, I am going to go to college and pursue my writing career, but I will have to wait till I graduate high school first." Then Josh asked, "Brittany, what are you going to do?" She looked down to the floor and stopped eating her food. "I wanted to be a scientist like my father for Umbrella, but now since I know what they really do, I don't know now. I would like to live life as a normal kid, but I don't know how possible that would be. After everything I have seen, done, and heard, nothing will be right with me, ever. Umbrella has messed up my life and killed my only family's life. I just don't know what I will do." "Hey, look what I got." Chuck said, he brought out four large plates, all with some delicious looking sandwiches. "Hmmmm, that looks so irresistible." He put all the plates down in front of us and we all dug in.  
  
"Thanks Chuck, that was the best chicken sandwich I have had in ages." Elizabeth said. I reached for my wallet, but he stuck his hand in front of me and told me it is on him. It was very nice of him. "I guess we are going to take off now, you want to come with us?" "Well, I have no reason to stay here, so I guess I wi-" I heard the sound of glass shatter and looked at Chuck, he was standing right in front of the only window with no board in front of it. I saw that blood was running down his neck, then I looked at the side of him and saw a bullet hole in his head. He fell to the ground and I saw something move from outside of the window. It looked like someone fast, like, a human. I heard Chuck trying to say something. "Goo-d luck." Then he passed his last breath and died right in his dinner. We ran outside, and I ran over to where I saw the human figure. There was a note on the ground.  
  
Myles,  
  
Come to the abandoned power plant on the other side of the island if you want to find your mom.  
  
Dearest,  
  
Lily  
  
I showed everyone the note, and they all agreed that we had no choice but to go there.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Man, it feels like it is over one hundred degrees out, but I guess that is how the Caribbean weather is always like. Oh, I remember what this place use to be like. It was full of people, life, beauty. Now, it is full of zombies, death and still has some beauty left though. But nothing really can be beautiful when there is death all around in the air. Even if the island was normal, I still couldn't enjoy myself. Knowing that my mom was being held hostage all because of me, it gives me the creeps that I can play such an important role in other people's lives. And what is even harder to bear is, that I am taking four other people to someone dangerous, and if anything happens to any of them, then it will be my fault. If it wasn't for me ruining Lily's plans a while back, then none of this would be happening. She would be on some, nice tropical island, living life to the fullest with all the money she got from selling the virus. I would be happily somewhere else, with my mom. But then again, I stopped her from retrieving any virus back in Sun Valley, which she could have sold to someone that would make a biological war with it. So, I really don't know about things anymore.  
  
"Myles? Are you alright?" Josh asked. "Yes, I am fine." I didn't want to tell them the truth, this is all my fault. I will save you mother, and I will make sure that Lily and Vance will be put away in jail for all the crimes they have committed.  
  
"How much longer do you think?" Brittany asked. "About two more miles." Gary responded, but how did he know that? I glared at him, then smiled. He probably has been here before, it isn't very far from Boca and is a huge tourist trap. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Josh asked me. Then I saw him peering over to some store across the street. It was a small parking lot full of oddly decorated electric cars. "Yeah!" We all ran over to them, and surprisingly, they all had five seats. I checked the first one, but it had no electricity left. All the others were like that too. "Look, this one has about a half a battery full!" Brittany shouted to us. We ran over to it, and I realized why I over looked it. It was a bright pink one with pink and yellow flowers painted on it. "Oh no, I am not riding in this!" I shouted. "Myles, it's not like the zombies are going to care what your driving in." Brittany told me. "Good point." We all hopped into the car, Gary was the one who was going to drive it.  
  
"Bro, how do you know where the power plant is?" Elizabeth asked. "Just look over those trees." Then we saw the old, abandoned, and really large building. "Oh." We were about to leave off onto a dirt road, then a pack of six zombie dogs jumped out of the bushes and started chasing us. "They'll never keep up with us, ha." Brittany laughed. But the bad thing was, was that they were gaining on us. "Uh, Gary, step on it." "I am, my foot as all the way to the ground." Soon we were going five miles per hour, then stopped. "I think now would be a good time to shoot!" We started firing and they came only two feet away till we got them all down. "That was close. We better hurry though, the power plant is right through these woods."  
  
I was afraid of one thing in here, the trees. It then reminded me something, my animals. I panicked for a second, about forgetting them in the plane, but then I realized that it was for the better since we had to go back there later to leave with my mom. Thankfully the trees hadn't been infected here, I don't know why though. "Look, there is the way out of here!" We all ran over to the opening, then found that the door to the power plant was blocked up by debris. "Now how are we going to get in?" "Look, over there is a little side door. Let's go check it out." Said Gary. It seemed a little weird that there is a side door to a power plant, but we were going to check it out.  
  
We went to the door, it was unlocked. Through the door was a huge room, dimly lit by the sun, with huge crates all around the room. The crates looked familiar, I know, those are crates with hunters in them. They looked just like the crates on the train back in Sun Valley. "You guys, let's hurry and find a way out of this room. Do not touch the crates!" "Why?" Josh asked. "Because there are those green monsters inside of them, right Myles?" Brittany asked. "Yeah." Everyone split up. Brittany and I will go check out the north side of the room, Josh, you check out the west side of the room, Elizabeth, you check out the east, and Gary, you go look in between everyone. Now move out, and once you find a way out, yell out where you are and we'll find you. Oh yeah, and everyone, keep your guard up!"  
  
"This room gives me the creeps, Myles." "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't trust anything that has been set up by Lily. And the scary part is that my mom said that she is planning some sort of trap, but what could it be?" "Let's just hope we don't find out." "You know Brittany, your a really smart kid." "Well, I am more than just smart, my dad use to be in charge of a local boot camp, he made me go to it all the time. I loved doing the obstacle course, but that training he made me do made me much more stronger than the average child." I sort of laughed to myself at the thought of her at boot camp, but it does explain why she can pick up heavy things such as a rocket launcher. "Looks like a dead end. We best go back and go look for Josh." "You guys, I found a door!" I heard Elizabeth shout. Brittany and I started running to the right side of the room, then I heard some loud rusted movement. We stopped, "What was that?!" I looked over to one of the cages near us, and I saw that the door was lifting. I looked all around me and all of the doors were lifting. They all lifted all the way up, then a burst of white fog flew out of the cages. The whole room was full of white fog, it started making us choke. "Brittany, hurry up and run to Elizabeth!" I heard some screeching, then I knew that the hunters were loose. I followed behind Brittany and I ran into something. I could barely see, but it was Josh. "Josh, it's me, Myles, hurry up and follow us." I put Josh in front of Brittany and we kept on running to Elizabeth. A hunter jumped right in front of Brittany and she screamed and shot the thing right in the head by accident. I ran over the dead hunter and we continued to run to the voice of Elizabeth. We heard some gun shots and finally saw Elizabeth fighting off two hunters. We helped her out, right in the nick of time, a hunter was leaping right at her and she couldn't see it because of the thick fog. "Thanks for saving me, now we have to wait for my brother." "Gary!" No one yelled back. Then four hunters jumped out at us from all different directions. I shot the one on the left right in the stomach, it flew back into a crate. Brittany and Elizabeth shot the two coming right for all of us. One of them caught on fire from the grenade that Elizabeth shot at them. Those two went down, and then Josh fired two bows right in the head of the hunter on the right. It went down too. My hunter wasn't dead, so while it was still on the ground, I shot it right in the head. "Now your dead." "I am so happy you guys were still here. I was afraid you guys would have left me." Gary said. "Thank goodness your safe, Gary." Elizabeth said and then hugged him. "You guys, let's hurry up and get out of this room, there are tons of hunters still in here. So we ran through the door that Elizabeth found.  
  
"Wow, neat room!" Brittany shouted. The room had two statues, one had a gold vest on with jewels on it, the other had a silver vest with jewels on it. "Don't touch them!" I shouted to everyone, then I headed to the only other door in the room. The door was locked and I was not going to go through the room we were just in. It was a steel door, so I couldn't shoot through it. There was no key slot, so I couldn't pick it, so, we had nothing else to do but to go back through the hunter room. "Come on everyone, we are going to have to search the hunter room again for another door." I said. "No, weight, look, there are little holes on each shoulder of each statue. And on each vest is a hole, so maybe, we have to switch the vests." Gary said. "Well, I guess we have no other option. I lifted the gold vest off the statue and Gary lifted the silver vest off the other statue. We switched the vest on the statues and we heard a click coming from the door. I ran to the door and I jiggled the knob, it was unlocked. "Your a genius, Gary. How did you know that would work?" "I don't know, I guess I play too many video games."  
  
The door lead us to an artillery room. "Yes, something useful now." There was six clips of magnum bullets and another magnum, Brittany took the ammo and the other gun. She now has double magnums and was loving it. There was a sniper rifle and some ammo for it, so I grabbed it. I also opened up four boxes of shotgun ammo and dumped all the cartridges in my back pack. There were four oozie clips which Gary desperately needed. He took them all up and threw them in his back pack. There were some cases of acid rounds and some cases with a red outline on it, Elizabeth took both. There were some bows inside of a special case that said that they were high explosive tip arrows. Josh took all twenty of them. There were five grenades, we all took one. And we completely took out all of the things in the room, but it was weird that we matched up all the ammo. It was like, the ammo was set there for us. I am getting a strange feeling about the door we shall be going into next.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A little smelly and plain room was the one that we just entered. It had cement floor with cement walls. I closed the door behind me once everyone came in, then I heard a little clicking noise. "What was that?!" "I don't know, but it just doesn't feel right." I went back to the door, and it was locked now. I guess we set off some sort of security mechanism. I ran to the other door at the end of the hall, but it was locked too. "You guys, we have to get out of here, we are going to die of dehydration if we don't get out of here." Then to make matters even worse, the walls and ceiling started closing in on us. Brittany started screaming, and I started shooting the door, but both of them were metal. "We are going to die in here." I ran and crouched down next to the door we just came through, and I closed my eyes. The noise stopped, than started again, the walls and ceiling were going back, but why? I looked over in the center of the room, and Gary was taking a key out of the ground. "What? What just happened? Why did it stop?" "Because of me. I saw this little key stuck on the floor and I pulled it out, and viola, everything starts to go back." "But how did you know that would make it stop? And how could you tell there was a key in the floor when it blended in right with the floor?" "I- I- you should be happy that I saved all of your lives." I am starting to suspect Gary of something, but what? He still hasn't answered me about knowing about the little key. Gary went up to the door and used the key inside of the key hole. And it unlocked both doors.  
  
I knew it, it is an Umbrella lab. The room we just entered was a huge office with tons of little offices all inside of the room. The Umbrella symbol was on the floor we just walked over. There were zombies all over the room, and there were more than a handful of dead zombies on the ground with bullet holes on them. Vance and Lily must have been here recently. "You guys, let's just sneak past all of these zombies. Don't fire unless you absolutely have too. I don't want to draw attention to us." A zombie spotted Brittany and then moaned, then all the other zombies started to come too. The zombies were way too slow to catch up with us, thankfully. "You guys, come on, over here!" Gary shouted, then we all hoped into an elevator and Gary closed the gate on it. I caught my breath, then said, "That was a little close, we have to be more quiet next time." "Basement floor one." A computer said on the elevator's speaker. "Okay, let's go out."  
  
The elevator let us out in a large cargo room, it was really dark and smelly. We walked out of the elevator and examined the room. I couldn't see a door anywhere, it looked like a dead end. "Great, now what do w-" I heard something fall to the floor. "What did you say, Josh?" He didn't respond. "Josh? Answer u-" I heard something fall to the floor again. "Myles, I'm scared." Brittany cried out to me. "Elizabeth!! Josh! Where are you?" Still no one responded back. Then all of a sudden, the lights flashed on, causing all of us to be blinded by the light. When I got my vision back, I could see two figures in front of me. "Hello, Myles. I knew you would come. I know how you are, I knew you would come and rescue your mother, but I doubt you'll be rescuing her." A familiar voice said. I got my vision fully back and I saw Vance and Lily in front of me, Vance had his gun aimed at Brittany and Lily had her gun pointing at the ground. I raised my gun up to Lily, I then felt a gun to the back of my hands. "Good work Gary." Lily said. "Gary? Why? Why are you helping them?" "Money, isn't that everyone's true desire?" "No, only the evil and foolish people. Don't you care about your family or anything?" "Ha, family, my family is all gone, and anyways, Elizabeth was treated better, I was treated like a slave. They deserve all of what they got!" "Through them in the cell while I am getting things ready!" Lily ordered. I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, then I blacked out.  
  
"Myles, are you okay?" I awoke with the sound of Brittany's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to sit up, but I screamed from the pain in the back of my head. It hurt too bad to move. "Where are my guns?" "They took them away from all of us when they put us in here." I looked to my left and saw Josh and Elizabeth sitting on a cot. "Elizabeth, your broth-" "I know, Brittany already told us all that happened. "I'm really sorry, Elizabeth." "Don't be, he is just being foolish. No one ever treated him like a slave, he was truly the favorite child out of all of us. It just doesn't make sense on why he did this. It most likely the money, but in our parents will, they left us all of their money, and they are multi millionaires. That just doesn't make sense either." I just remembered something, my knife! I looked on my leg to see if I still had it, and I did. I guess they aren't very good at frisking. A door slammed from the hall outside of the cell, then we saw Gary. "Okay everyone, come with me and don't try anything." He took us through the hall and then through another winding hall, until we finally arrived inside of a large room, about three stories high.  
  
After we all walked through the door, it closed down right behind us, it was locked up by bolts. So far, this isn't looking good. Gary started running to a door on the other side of the room, then pulled out some sort of switch, and pressed a button. The door in front of him went up and he pressed a button again, and it went back down once he went through it. I looked up and saw a window, inside of it was Lily and Vance, then I saw Gary come from the side and into view of the window. A loud speaker came on, "Welcome, Myles and friends. You may have escaped from many disasters, but you surely won't escape from this one, especially without your weapons. Now, please don't die too quickly, I want to be entertained." Lily said and the loud speaker shut off. I heard some gates lifting up all around me, so I looked to my left and saw two gates rising, and the same with the right. Two hunters jumped out of each cage and then the gates lowered back down. "Brittany screamed and ran back to the door and started pounding on it. She was crying and begging Lily to let us go, but Lily didn't care about freedom for us. All she wanted was revenge. The hunters started walking over to us, and then they all spread out. I pulled out my knife and started running to go underneath the window. A hunter screeched and leaped at me, but I ducked and it ran into the wall. I looked up and saw Gary leaning on the window, what a fool! I heard a hunter screech behind me and I turned around and saw a hunter leap and ran into Josh. Josh slid across the floor, then a hunter jumped on top of him and lifted it's claws up, just about to slash him. Then Elizabeth kicked the hunter off of Josh. "Thanks Elizabeth, I really do owe you one. Look out!" Josh yelled and then throw Elizabeth down to the ground, a hunter tried swiping at Elizabeth, but missed. It landed head first onto the ground. "Hey, looks like you just paid me back!" "You guys, go protect Brittany!" I yelled to them, and they ran over to Brittany. I looked next to me and two hunters started coming at me, I needed to get a move on now. I got closer to the window, then I got my knife out and through it at the window. I heard glass shatter and it came falling to the ground and all of it pierced into a hunter. Then Gary fell out of the window too! My plan worked. I knew he would be so stupid and stay on the window. I ran back over to Brittany and the gang and then a few seconds later, Gary started coughing. He wobbled to his feet and looked all around in a daze. I looked up at Lily and could barely see the expression on her face, she looked very shocked. "Myles, how could you do this, you are going to die for sure now!" Gary yelled at me. Then he pulled out his uzies, and aimed them at me. He was about to fire, but a hunter jumped at him and sliced his head off!! I waited until the hunters tried to come over to us, and then we all scattered. All of the hunters ran after Josh and that gave me some time to get the switch Gary had on him, and his uzies. I grabbed them and then shot all of the hunters that were chasing after Josh, down. "Myles, you will not get away wi-" I shot at her, but missed, but she ran off. Come on you guys, we have to follow them. I ran over to the other door and pressed a green button on the switch, the door opened.  
  
We ran into the small little hall and then went up the stairs, we were inside of the room where Lily and Vance were just in. I looked down and saw some hunters still alive. I panicked then pressed the red button on the switch, and I could here the door close shut. That solved that problem. Elizabeth looked down and looked at her dead brother's body, she had a terrible look of sadness on her face. I don't blame her for being sad. Even though he tried to kill us all, he was still her brother. She loved him and he despised her, but it doesn't matter if the feeling was mutual, she was doing the right thing to love him no matter what. "You guys! Look, our weapons!" We took up all of our weapons. Gary left his ammo on the table too, so I took it, but I felt like Josh needs the uzies more than me, so I gave him it. "Thanks, Myles!" I took out my shotgun, my old reliable. "So, is everyone ready to move on?" "Yes!" "Yep." "Yeah." "Okay then, let's go."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Knock, knock." "Who's there?" "Chicken." "Chicken who?" "Chicken Butt!" "Brittany, Josh! Will you two stop clowning around and keep your guard up?" "Geeze Myles, can't we have a little fun?" Josh asked. "Well, sure, we can have fun. But do you really think all the hordes of zombies will be having fun with us too? Yes, of course they will, they'll stop on their man hunt and come and tell stupid jokes with us. Get back into reality, Josh, we are going through a real life nightmare right now, nothing can change that. We need to be focused and be ready for eve-" I felt my body fly across the hall and run into the wall. I heard screeching and gun shots, then saw a hunter fall to the ground. "Yeah, we really have to be on guard. Look who is giving orders and can't even keep himself on guard." I glared up at Josh, then sat up and we continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Listen Liz, I am really sorry about your brother. I know how you must feel." "Myles, it isn't anyone's fault but his, he was foolish and let money drive himself to his death. Besides, if you didn't do some quick thinking with the window, than all of us would've died and we wouldn't be able to stop Umbrella for all they have done. I thank you truly, Myles, you are truly a hero." "Well, don't thank me yet, we still have to get my mom and escape from this island. I may end up getting all of you killed because of me trying to rescue my mom." Brittany and Josh were silently talking behind us, I do wish I could be as happy as they are right now, but they aren't worrying about their mom's life. Umbrella has ruined my life and everyone else's. They have killed thousands and are getting away with this. We have got to uncover the truth behind Umbrella to the public.  
  
The hall we have been walking in for the past ten minutes is really long and winding. There has been no other doors, just little air vents on the ceiling. So far, the only creature we have ran into in here, is that only hunter. Why is it so empty in here? Where on earth is this taking us? "Myles, I think that looks like the end of the hall, and it appears to be a door at the end also." Brittany pointed out. "Hurry, we must get through there! We need to find my mom!" I ran to the door, but it was locked. The walls started closing in on us too. "Not again, Myles, we have to get out of here!" Brittany screamed. I didn't see a key or anything on the ground, and I just got frustrated and shot the lock off. "That always works." We ran through the door just in the nick of time, because the walls closed completely and we had no way back. We were in some sort of two story room. We were on the second story and the first floor looked almost liked an arena, like in the Roman times. "Wow, what is this room?" "It looks like they hold fights down in there. I know, they probably test out BOW's in there. Now I am positive that this is a secret Umbrella lab. The arena was covered in a big glass dome, the floor looked like it was dirt and it was very bright down there. I glanced down again for another look and saw something moving. It looked like... It looked like my, mom?! "Mom!! Is that you?!" The person in the arena was all tied up and was gagged, so they couldn't respond back. I started running around the dome, looking for an entrance. "You guys, hurry up and help me!" Everyone started running around the dome in search of an entrance. "Found it!" Josh yelled from the other. We all gathered to him and then I ran down first. There were stairs leading from the hole in the glass, to the ground of the arena. The stairs felt, sounded, and even looked like it was made from brand new steel. I got closer and could tell who it was, it was my mother!! I ran over to her and untied her, and took off her gagger. "Mama, it's really you. I have finally found you." We hugged. "Myles, what is going on?" "I will tell you once we are safely out of here." "Who are all these people?" I walked over to Brittany and pointed over her head, "This is Brittany. Her and I go back a long time, about three weeks now. I rescued her from Sun Valley." "Oh yes, I was meaning to ask you. What has become of Sun Valley now?" I looked down at the ground, then took a deep breath. "Sun Valley and Burbank are no longer there. They have been completely destroyed." Her jaw dropped and she just starred at me, with no words, she just starred. "Tim! Where is Tim? Where are my animals?" "Calm down, Mama. The animals are fine, I left them in the plane. Tim, well, Tim has passed away. The gun shot from Lily killed him." She began to weep. "Why did Lily kidnap me? She never told me." "Well, back in California, she was there. She was trying to steal a virus she made, which ended up to be in Umbrella's hands. She almost managed to take the virus, but I spilt it all over her. Then she destroyed Burbank and Sun Valley, her jet blew up in the explosion, but she lived through it because of that virus. Now she is seeking revenge on me for ruining her plans. She has been trying to kill me and everyone that knows me. She kidnapped you because she knew I would go after her to save you. You were just bait to her. I fear that they came here because of a virus, I bet you that they already have it too, and there only objective left is to finish off all of us. We must get out of here now!" "Myles, this is your last battle, and I am positive that you will not win this one. Say hello to one of the newest experiments of Umbrella Key West." Lily said from speakers that run throughout the whole arena area. The glass shut down over by the way we came in, and it appeared to be no way out. "Oh, one more thing. The glass is bullet proof, so I wouldn't waste my ammo on it." Lily added, then the speaker shut off. "Josh, give my mom your bow gun and it's arrows." He tossed her all of the stuff. "Now, this isn't that hard to use, I am sure you can figure it out." I assured my mom. "Thanks, uh Josh." She said, but she sounded like she wasn't positive of his name.  
  
A gate opened up on the other side of the arena. I could hear ferocious roars coming from inside. It was nothing I have heard before, It sounded almost. Almost like a lion. Something came out of the shadows from inside of the gate, and I was right. It was a lion, but it looked like it had been infected by the virus. It looked almost like a regular lion, except it was about a fourth times larger and it had patches of fur missing with bones and muscles showing. "Wha- what is that?!" My mom screamed with horror in her voice. "That is what Umbrella makes. Biological freaks." I responded. "It looks like we're going have to take this out." Elizabeth said.  
  
The lion was roaring vigorously, it's roars got louder after every time we shot it. It got into a pounce position and was looking at Brittany. They always go after the weakest of prey. It released it's pounce position to a fierce running speed. IT ran and jumped onto Brittany. The lion was face to face with Brittany and she was screaming oh so loud. I started running over to help Brittany, but then the lion opened it's mouth and Brittany's eyes widened. It was about to bite her head off, then Brittany screamed and shot it right in the eye. The lion fell off of her and was crying in pain. "Brittany, are you okay?" "Yes, I am a little shaken up, but I am fine." I helped her off the ground and then Elizabeth switched to flame rounds and shot the lion with it. The lion caught on fire and started running around the arena. It finally stopped screaming in pain and fell to the ground. It was all charred up and was smoking, it didn't look like it was breathing anymore. "No, how could you beat that? You are not getting out of here alive." The loudspeaker cut off and two more gates opened!  
  
A giant gorilla jumped out of one of the cages and a giant elephant ran out of the other cage. The gorilla was about eight feet tall and was very large. It looked like it use to be a silver back. It had razor sharp claws and razor sharp teeth also. The elephant was not much larger than an African elephant, but it had huge razor sharp teeth. The tusks on it were about seven feet long and looked extremely shaper. It had something on it's head, like a blanket with the Umbrella logo on it. The elephant spotted us and started charging at us. We all started firing franticly, but it showed no avail to it. It seemed like the elephant was just getting annoyed from the bullets. I managed to somehow shoot the elephant in the eye, then it screamed using it's trunk and stood up on its two back legs. It landed back down with such force, it caused the whole ground to shake. The gorilla was trying to get to us too, but the small tremor made it fall into the elephant. The elephant and gorilla collided and fell to the ground. When they got back up, they started fighting. The gorilla was slashing at the elephant and the elephant was smacking it with it's trunk. The gorilla rammed into the side of the elephant and it knocked it over. The elephant got back up and rammed the gorilla with it's head, the gorilla went flying into a wall. A few moments later, the gorilla got back up and started running to the elephant, the elephant ducked it's head, waiting to attack the gorilla. The gorilla leaped into the air, it was about to slash at the elephant, then the elephant raised it's head up, then smashed it's sharp trunks into the gorilla. The gorilla was just hanging on his trunks, then the elephant threw the dead gorilla off of it. The trunks were covered in blood, and the elephant didn't look too happy.  
  
The elephant was getting ready to charge at us, but we kept on firing at it. It then started running, and it took it's aim onto me. Elizabeth shot a flame round onto it's blanket on it's head and it caught the blanket on fire. The elephant was running around frantically, then it's ears caught on fire. We watched the poor animal run into a wall, shattering it's trunks to pieces. It died there, and it was still burning up. Poor thing, if Umbrella didn't mess with it, then it would either be back on the African plains, or in a zoo. Either way, it would be safe. "You are ruining everything, again! I will just have to take care of you personally." Lily said, then the speaker shut off again and the glass door slid up. "Thanks, Liz. I don't know if we would have beat it if you didn't set it on fire." "It really is no problem, I want to escape out of here as much as you do." We walked back out of the domed arena and saw another door that lead to somewhere we have not been too.  
  
Yet another empty hallway. We walked down the hall and saw names on doors, I guess they're offices. Too bad they are to be never used again. "Myles, look, the sign says there is an emergency exit down this way!" Josh exclaimed. "Hurry, let's run!" Then I heard a thumping in a near by closet. I was afraid to go near it, who knows what is on the other side? I started to hear something trying to utter words too! "You guys, we have to stop, something is in this room,, we have got to check it out. Josh, you cover me!" Elizabeth hid behind the door and pulled it open, it was astounding, it was a living human. It looked like Gary?! "What on earth?!" Josh said. Elizabeth looked inside, and she had the same puzzled look as all of us had. Elizabeth ran over to the mysterious person and pulled off the gagger. "Who are you? Start explaining!" "Elizabeth, you came! I was so worried no one would come, but I never doubted that I would never see you again." "Gary?! Is it really you?" "Yes, it is me, what is happening?" "Well, believe it or not, the island is infested with zombies. I know you won't believe it till you see them, that will be soon. Now since I answered your questions, what is going on with you? Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, I was kidnapped by our brother, my twin brother Ken, he kidnapped me two days ago and gave me to this blonde hair guy and blonde hair woman. Then I have been sitting in a cargo plane since this morning when the plane took off and I woke up being prodded out of the cargo bay. The man took me to this place, but I never saw the woman anywhere else." "So, that was Ken! Figures." Elizabeth snorted. "Who exactly is Ken? I mean, yeah, I know he is your bro, but who is he?" I asked. "He is of course, as we all know, Gary's twin brother. At the age of fourteen, he was already in gangs, going to parties, getting drunk, doing all sorts of drugs imaginable. He got even worse as his age progressed. At the age of sixteen, our parents couldn't handle it anymore and so they sent him off to our grandparents house up in West Virginia. We didn't hear much about him after that, till now." "And. Where is Ken now?" "Gary, I am sorry, but. But he was killed. I know I was never really close to him, but I know you were. I am really, really sorry." "I. I don't know what to say. I mean, what was his reason to kidnap me?" "I don't know what his exact reason to kidnap you was, but I am guessing so he could lead us into traps and make sure we were on the right track." "What do you mean 'traps'? Was he trying to hurt you guys?" "Yes, he was working for these people, Vance and Lily, those two people you saw in the plane. They work for Umbrella and I guess they needed a spy, so they used Ken, he was an easy target since he is so greedy and loves money. Money drove him to his death." "Gary, your going to need some weapons, here, take these." I gave him my old double handguns with all the ammo. "But sorry to cut this family reunion up short, but we have to get out of here, now!" We ran back into the hall and ran for the elevator at the end of the hall. We got to the elevator and went up. It dropped us off on the surface inside of the warehouse still. The sun was still gleaming through the windows, but it was getting late. Only five o'clock. "We can still make it off of here before sun down."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am so happy Gary is alive! It is the most wonderful news I have heard so far!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "So, do you have a place in mind for where you will stay?" "I have really been thinking about going to college, so, I think it is a perfect time to go. It will keep my mind off things, and Gary has been thinking about going to college too. "So, where do you plan on going to college?" "Oh, I have been thinking about the University of South Florida, you know, the college that is in Tampa?" "Are you serious?! You better go there, I am starting there once I graduate from high school. If you do start this year, you will be a sophomore by the time I get there. Oh, the thought of college scares me. I wish to major in writing, what about yourself?" "I was thinking about majoring in pharmaceutical studies, but everyday on my job will bring memories of this, I couldn't bare it. Maybe I will major in writing too, who knows, we could become the two most popular writers and be rivals. I better not show you my work then, I may give you some ideas." "Ha, ideas from you? I can do it quite well on my own!" "We both laughed at how ridiculous we were both sounding. I looked back and saw my mom, Brittany, Gary, and Josh all walking and giggling at us. I think I know my mom well enough and it looked like the look she always gives me, the "look how cute he is being around a girl" look. They must think I like Elizabeth, ha, like that could never happen. There are plenty of barriers anyways. One, she is twenty and I am sixteen, that would be somewhat illegal if we had interests like that to each other. Plus, we only have the same interest in one thing, that is writing. They just need to grow up and not think those things. Nothing ever could happen between me and Elizabeth.  
  
The sun was slowly setting at the time of five thirty, the look the sun gives off of the waters is just so beautiful. It is really weird when you look at the ocean, then look at the city and realize that it is all from the same island. Such beauty can also have such ugliness and death. All this is the cause of greed and revenge, hasn't those two things already caused so much dread in the world? When will people learn that it isn't right for all of us to act like this? Do millions of people have to die first? We have got to report all of this to the government. I just hope they aren't with cahoots with Umbrella, or even worse, Umbrella being part of our government. If that is the case, we will have to reveal the truth to the public then. "Myles, are we almost near the plane yet?" My mom asked. "Yes, maybe about ten more minutes." Josh answered for me. We were walking right past the old shop that Chuck owned, seeing the windows all boarded up, and seeing the note on the ground that Vance left for us. As we were walking past a grocery store, I saw some things move inside, one thing was pretty big, almost looking like a monster, the other looked like a human, a living human. It was running from the monster. "You guys, it looks like another survivor!" We all dashed over to the grocery store and busted through the automatic sliding doors.  
  
I looked around in the store, but nothing looked wrong. "You guys, it looks safe, let's go in." They all came threw the broken slider and looked with me. I didn't see a monster or a civilian anywhere. What just happened? A shelf tumbled over on the other side of the store. "I think we have found the problem." Josh said. "Hurry, let's go over and check out what it is, but be silent." We crept over to the other side of the store, but it was so dark inside. All of the power has been shut off for the store and you could hardly see anything, the only light was from the sun. It was all quiet inside of the store, but why? Just a few moments ago, there was screaming and rampaging around in here. Now nothing is moving and it was completely silent. A very eerie feeling though. "Oh my gosh!" Vance was lying on the ground with a shelf on him. He was all covered in blood and looked pretty hurt. "Vance, what happened?!" "Thank goodness someone came. I thought I would be dinner for this beast in here." "Beast?! Where? What are you talking about, it is so quiet in here, anything would be moving at us when we first came in here." Something didn't feel right, and Vance is here and it was getting even more worse feeling. I heard a little giggle from behind the other shelf, then Lily came from around them. "Looks like you fools have fallen into one of our other traps. When will you ever learn to let people die if their doomed. Your hospitality is going to make you suffer now." I raised my gun to her." What, are you planning to release another monster on us? So far, we have been able to destroy all of them, when will YOU ever learn? Evil never prevails, if you pull another attempt with one of your monsters again, I highly doubt it will kill us all." "Well, it isn't one of my own monsters." She went over to Vance and lifted the shelf off of him with ease. "You know, ketchup works like wonders on black close." Vance snickered. "You people are so foolish." Lily then crouched to the ground and Vance ran off to the corner away from her. "Lily? What are you doing?" I asked, but she didn't respond, she started groaning. I looked at Vance and he started grinning, evilly. What is happening with her? "You guys, we better get out of here." We ran for the exit, but steel shutters went down on all of the windows and the door. I looked back and saw a little switch in Vance's hand. Lily started trembling, something was pushing through the back of her halter, but it couldn't break through. She screamed and a spike went through her halter and her back. Then about five more spikes ripped through her skin. Tentacles were coming out of her scalp and her arms got longer and then she had no hands. Her arms turned into what looked like a dinosaur tail, maybe even a tentacle. Her legs were swallowed up by an enormous amount of bluish flesh, which made her look 800 pounds. Her hair was still enacted, but it was old and frizzy looking. Her face didn't even look the same anymore. She almost looked like a frog face, she had no nose now, and her eyes were white. Her mouth looked just like a frogs mouth except grayish-blue colored. She looked like a giant blob, she had no resemblance of Lily anymore. Then Lily spoke with a raspy, almost manly voice, "I am the monster. You were the on to create me, remember? Back in the mountains of Victorian, the lab, the canister you spilt on me? Well, this is the result of the chemical. You were the one to create me like this, and now I am going to destroy my creator." Her arm stretched out towards me and grabbed me by my neck. It rapped around my neck and lifted me from the ground, I couldn't breathe. I manage to fire at her, but I could only hit a spike, but the shell reflected off of the spike. I heard gun fire behind me and I saw that they hit Lily's arm that was strangling me. Finally I broke free from her and she started screaming from the pain of the bullets. Her weak points were her flesh, the spikes do absolutely nothing when we shoot them, except ricochet off. It was looking good for us, she was backing away from us. Just then, she stretched out her left arm and hit Brittany in an aisle, she then knocked a shelf over onto Brittany! "Brittany!!!" She didn't respond. I ran over to the shelf but Lily smashed me with her arm and I flew into the steel shutter. I felt a terrible pain shoot up from my lower back and to my neck. I screamed and my mom ran over. "Are you okay? What can I do to help you?" "You can go back- and fight. We nee- need to stop her." It was so hard for me to speak, she knocked the wind out of me so badly. My eyes were slowly closing, then I remembered, almost haunted by that very memory I have sworn to keep in my mind forever. The memory of Todd and last words with his dieing breathe. I promised to take care of his daughter, I can't give up now. I put my shot gun next to me, using it has a crutch, just to get use to the pain in my body. I saw Josh, Elizabeth, Gary and my mom running around frantically, trying to avoid Lily's attacks, but also attacking her. I crawled over to the shelf that lays on top of Brittany and I dug threw all the rubble. I was getting nerves, I couldn't see her, than I saw her hand. "Brittany! Are you okay?!" "She didn't answer again. I reached for her hand and pulled her out of the rubble. She was unconscious, but breathing. "Brittany, wake up. I need to keep your dad's promise, please wake up." I whispered to her. She didn't respond. I was sitting on the ground rocking back in forth with her in my arms. I heard a ferocious roar from behind me and I didn't hesitate to look back. I slid my gun to the space I was aiming for to sit, then I stood up with Brittany in my arms and ran. I could here Lily following me by the roars of her voice. I looked behind me and saw her leaping at me, I ducked and went to the side. Lily missed me and broke through the steel shutter. Our exit!! Everyone ran over to me and Brittany and I handed Brittany to Josh. "Don't let her get hurt."  
  
I ran away from the group and wandered back to the hole that Lily made, I was going to try and lure her back in here so we can escape. I peeked out of the hole, very cautiously though. Nothing was out there?! Where did she go? "Ah!" Her tentacle-like arm broke through the shutter next to me and tried to get me, but couldn't find me. Her other arm broke through the other side of me, but couldn't find me either. I ducked and crawled away from the shutter. I looked back and saw her two arms grabbing onto each other then pulling back. They ripped the shutter right off! Now she can see me, and her arms were reaching for me again. I ran back into the back of the store, so she couldn't reach me and she would have to come inside. My plan was working, she was moving right in. She was coming right to where I was standing, so I ran around ice cream section. Now, we were both in the very back of the store, and she isn't fast when she moves, almost like a snail or slug. I ran all the ways back to where everyone was and we ran for the exit she made. We walked right in front of the newly opened path, and I was about to set the first step out, when I saw something blocking our path, Vance. He was holding a shotgun, but it looked more advance as the one I had. "Your not escaping from us! I will not let you ruin a second thing for my wife. Lily, hurry over here, I got the-" I heard a few gun shots and Vance stopped speaking. Blood was seeping through his black shirt and he put his hand to his stomach, feeling the blood, then seeing it. I looked behind me and saw Josh with his two uzies, both smoking from the barrel, he also put Brittany down right next to him. "Looks like I shut him up." Josh stated, then Vance yelled out, "Lily, stop. them!" Then Vance fell to the floor, and stopped breathing. "No time to shed any tears, we have got to get out of here now!" I looked behind me and Lily was pretty far away, but she was morphing back into a human again.  
  
We ran out of the store and went across the street, to a safe distance. Then we saw Lily come out of the store and sit down next to Vance. Some of her clothes were partially missing from the transformation. She knelt down next to Vance and began to cry. She was rocking his head back and forth on her lap and crying so profusely that I actually felt bad for her. "Myles, I will get you, you are not going to get away with what you have done to my husband. I will make sure I avenge his death to the fullest!" She yelled then looked back down at Vance and cradled his dead body in her arms. Poor woman, I know she is evil, but it is sad with what happened to Vance. But right now, we must worry about escaping here. We have to get back to the plane. So we all started back to the plane, leaving Lily to mourn over her loss, but maybe she will see how everyone else Is feeling with loosing family like that. If it wasn't for Umbrella, Vance wouldn't be dead either. He is just another number to add to the list of deaths caused by Umbrella. I will have to worry about dealing with Umbrella until after we leave from here.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
We were all so exhausted because of the heat, we couldn't run. Plus, Josh had Brittany in his arms and she is pretty heavy to run with. "Myles, I have to stop. She is just way too heavy." Josh put Brittany down gently, then bent down and tried to catch his breath. We had to get Brittany back up to consciousness, but how? I looked around where we were, and I saw a little mini-mart. "You guys, I will be right back." I ran for the store, hopefully I could find something. It was quite dark inside, perhaps the whole island has lost power? I walked to the back freezers and took some bottle water out of it. I ran back to Brittany and poured some water on her, she didn't even flinch. "Darn, I could've sworn it would work. Looks like I'll carry her from now on." I was about to pick her up, then I saw Gary taking off his shoe. "What are you doing?" "I saw this in a movie once." He went over to Brittany and took his sock off. He put the sock right on her nose, and it worked, she jumped up, gasping for air. "Ew! Gross. What was that nasty smell?" Brittany asked while brushing off the tears from her eyes. "Uh, just thank your little hero, Gary. He used some, uh, gross thinking." Gary was putting his sock back on. "Gary, what did you do to me?" "Nothing. Just be happy your back up again." "Don't worry, I will find out soon enough!" Brittany snuffed.  
  
We were all walking to the plane, Brittany still looked nauseous. That girl has been in so much trouble lately, she's been kidnapped, knocked out, kidnapped again, her family has all died, she has to go through her fathers death twice, when will the madness stop? It looks like all the zombies have left in search of food elsewhere on the island. It was really hot and humid out, but if we were here on vacation, then we would go swimming, but now is not the time, although I wish it was. "How are we going to get through the jungle once we get there? Ken was the one that knew where he was going, who knows if we will ever find the plane!" Josh complained. "Josh, do you have to be so negative? I mean, we will find it, we don't need Ken to do it for us. Besides, I am sure that we remember how to get through there. Elizabeth, you remember how to get through, right?" She glanced at me for a second, then laughed. "Oh, so you do need my help for once? Yes, I remember our way through the jungle, but you owe me, I have been quite helpful lately and I haven't got much thanks. I do deserve some respect." "Chill Elizabeth, stop venting on all of us. I know I just got into your little 'group', but you two seem to have some problems in the past. Am I right?" Gary wittily commented. "No! We have been fine with each other, but she just has a bad attitude towards things and uses her gender to get mad at people!" I exclaimed. "No I don't, have I once used my gender to get mad at y- oh, maybe I have, but not much. You use your gender to get me mad, if you guys wouldn't act so macho all the time, then maybe I would be a little nicer!" "You children, stop! Do you realize there are monsters and flesh eating creatures all around this island, and all you people do is argue? Listen, we need to get moving if we want to leave from here all together. Now quick your fighting and lets move on!" My mom interrupted. "Okay, fine, I am willing to forget our past feuding if you will." "Done." Elizabeth said back. "now maybe we can get a move on things." My mom said, then we kept on moving.  
  
"I think it is about time for me to get to know the real Gary. Tell me something about yourself. What type of music you like? I need to know you some more." I asked Gary while we were all walking. "Uh, I like rap and punk music and I guess that is about it. I am a likable person, just not very liked by people. Um, I plan on going to college in September at the University of South Florida." "yeah, I know, your sister told me. She said she is considering to go there too. I am going there next September when I graduate. I have sisters that go there too. I just don't know if I can transits to leave from home and go to college." "If you can get through all of this, and still be somewhat in charge, I doubt you will have a hard time to meet people and go to college." Gary said. "Well, I guess your right, I mean, if worst comes to worse, then I can always hide in my doom room!" I laughed." "So, can you enlighten me on what is going on yet? I have sort of caught on about Vance and Lily being evil, but what is there motive and where are all the islanders?" "Originally, I met Lily a month ago and I sort of spoiled her plans. I also spilt a chemical on her that I thought was the T-Virus, but apparently, it wasn't. Vance was her husband, and they kept there marriage a secret for some reason, but I have yet to find out what the reason was. Lily is seeking revenge onto me for ruining her plans back in California, so she kidnaps my mom in Boca and leads us on a wild goose chase. We get here and then get to the secret Umbrella lab and Ken gets killed and Vance and Lily escape. Like Elizabeth said, Ken probably was working for them to get back at your family and the money. Then we found you. Vance you saw was killed by Josh and he had good reasons for that, but he should have shot him in the knees or something, just not kill him. Vance kidnapped Brittany back on Boca, which that is why we were wandering all over Boca, we found her then like I said already, they kidnapped my mom. So basically, Lily has been trying to get us back for ruining her plans back in California, she was the one who set up the virus contamination on Boca. Vance was told by her to blow up some T-Virus tanks, so he did, thus causing 99.9% of the islanders to become zombies. And I am not sure how the virus spread on this island, but I am guessing Lily released the T-Virus all over the island. Does that explain most of what you have missed?" "Yeah, I guess, but what exactly is the T-Virus?" "Uh, I am not 100% sure of this, it was old to me about a month ago, but anyway, the T-Virus is a virus that kills the living creature, then reorganizes all the cells to bring it back to life, but with the intent of eating and killing human flesh. Lily was trying to steal it a month ago and then sell it on the black market for big bucks!" "Okay, I guess I understand, a little. Anyway, I am going to go talk with my sister now!" Then he ran behind me and started chatting to Elizabeth. Josh came running up to me, obviously interested in what we were talking about. "Myles, so, what was your serious looking conversation about?" "I was just explaining to him what has happened. You have to realize that he has been locked up for the past seventy-two hours. One has to imagine what has been going through his mind. What would you do if you had a twin brother that you haven't seen for two years, just kidnap you and not tell you anything?" "Well, I wouldn't say anything, I would beat it out of him!" He snickered while I just rolled my eyes at his comment. "You know what, let's keep on moving." Josh graciously walked back with everyone else.  
  
I could hear whispering behind me, but faintly. "He seems a little moody right now. I wonder what is wrong?" "Aren't we all a little moody? If your not, then you should be, look at where we are! We are wondering around, not knowing what may happen next. I would be a little moody too if I was him!" Elizabeth shouted. I was trying to not laugh too much, when she said she would be moody too, hahaha, she maybe worse than me! "Is it possible for all of us to get along?" My mom asked. And, so we all shut up and kept on walking.  
  
We were getting close to the forest, there were pine trees starting to e around us. Something jumped out of one of the trees, it was really small and fast. I tried to follow it with my shotgun, but it was WAY too fast. It ran up another tree, it was probably just a squirrel or something. We were walking past the tree, then a squirrel jumped out of it. It was sitting on the rode, just starring at us. "Oh, look!! It is so cute!" Brittany shrieked, then she started running for it. "Brittany, no!!" She stopped and turned around. "What?!" "Don't get near the squirrel!" "Wh- Ah!" The squirrel jumped on her shoulder and was trying to bite her! I ran over and hit the squirrel off of her with the butt of my shotgun. "Now you see why I told you to stay away?!" "Yes, can we just keep on going now?"  
  
We kept on walking and Brittany came running up next to me. "Myles, I am sorry for not listening to you. I guess you do know more than me." "It's okay, Brittany, I know how it is to be a child." She looked at me and gave me an evil look than ran off back to the bunch behind me. I guess she takes offence if I call her a child, but isn't she one still? Of course, I am no one to talk, I am still considered a child by law. Oh well, I guess she gets mad easily then. It seems that her and my mom are bonding quite well. It is good since hopefully she can adopt her, they need to start to bond more, but I am sure Brittany will do fine around my mom. "Looks like the road is ending soon!" Gary pointed out. "That is good, I remember this, we are still on track!" I exclaimed. We started to be completely surrounded by trees, some pine, some oak, some palm, but there were leaves rustling around, but no wind. "Does anyone here that noise? It is strange sounding." We all stopped to see if we can here the noise. "I hear-" "Shhhh." We could hear slow foot steps stumbling throw the leaves on the ground. Then we heard it, a loud moan, "Oh, it is just a zombie, we can get away from this thing long before it will even see us!" Josh snobbishly said. We kept on walking, then we heard a few more foot steps coming from different directions. "That sounds like more than one, we better hurry!" Brittany panicked. The moaning was getting even louder and was coming from every direction. This REALLY wasn't sounding good! I started running, and didn't bother to tell everyone else to follow, I figured they were smart enough to do the same. I could see zombies coming from all over, we were surrounded. "Looks like we have no choice now but to fight back. Only shoot the zombies that are blocking our path from the plane!" I yelled to everyone. There were at least twenty zombies blocking our path up ahead, and who knows how many were all around us. The easiest ones to take down were the child zombies. They were so delicate and weak. Both before and after they became a zombie. They, nor did anyone else have a chance of survival from the spread of the virus that Lily must of released. Josh, Gary, Elizabeth, and myself were all taking down the zombies in front of us, while Brittany and my mom kept watch on the back. The only zombies that were able to get somewhat close to us were the ones from the sides, but we were able to take care of them. I saw a zombie getting really close to him, but I didn't think he noticed. The zombie was almost two feet away, "Gary!! Watch out behind you!" Gary jumped and aimed his pistols at the zombies head, "I got you." He whispered. CLICK!!! His gun was empty. The zombie was less than a foot away from him, then he bunched the zombie in the face, which bought him a few seconds to get ready. He stepped back and kicked the zombie into a tree. The zombie went down, but wasn't dead. "Hurry Gary, reload!" Elizabeth urged her brother. He managed to reload one gun before the zombie was back on it's feet. Gary took aim and fired and shot it dead center in the skull. "Don't think that thing will be back up any time soon." Gary said while reloading his gun. We managed to clear a small path for us to get through, but it would only be open for a few more seconds. "Everyone, move!!" Everyone ran through the small opening in between zombies, then it was my turn. I ran to the exit, but the zombies closed it back up! "Stop! I need help getting through here!" I yelled to everyone. I aimed up at one zombies head at blow half of it right off. I shot another one's leg off, and blew a hole right into another chest. The one with the hole in his chest was still moving, but not much. Everyone got back to me and started firing at them and cleared the rest of the path for me. "Thanks you guys, but I could have done it on my own, all I would just need to do is keep on reloading." I said. "Please, you are so arrogant, learn to realize that we saved you!" Elizabeth yelled back at me. "Fine, I owe you all my life, is that what you wanted to hear?" "No, I want it to be sincere, just lea-" You guys! Stop it, there are zombies coming right for you guys, hurry up and get over here!" Brittany shouted at both of us. "Look! There's the plane! Let's hurry up and get over there!" Josh shouted. We ran over to the plane and Elizabeth and Gary ran inside why'll we checked out the outside of it.  
  
I could see Gary and Elizabeth buckling up and checking all the power on the plane from the cockpit window. We were searching for any extra baggage that may decide to come with us on our mile high flight. "Everything is good over here!" My mom shouted. "Yeah, same for the bottom." Brittany said while crawling out from under the plane. "Josh?! Is everything fine over there?!" "Yeah, it's a clear, let's go in the plane now, I need some air- conditioning. We all ran inside of the plane and I closed the back hatch behind me. "Max!" I yelled and then my dog jumped right into my arms, all ninety pounds of him. "Max, get down, go lay down with your sisters." I firmly said to him, then he licked me and walked back over to our other dogs. Of course, Brittany couldn't get enough of my dogs from earlier on our first flight, so she started playing with them again, they love the attention. We all strapped in, except Brittany. "Brittany, it's time for take off, hurry up and buckle up." She gave the dogs a kiss on the nose and ran to her seat. "All systems go over here, Elizabeth." Gary said. "Okay, everything is running fine, so let's take off!" She flipped a switch which turned the propellers on. "did you see that?" Josh asked. "See what?" "Look, over there, the trees are shaking!" I looked through the window, and something was coming our way, something that is big enough to shake full grown trees with ease. "Liz, I think it is time to go, now!!" I shouted to Elizabeth. "Why?" "Look out there, see that?" "Uh oh, okay, let's book it." Then the trees that were shaking caught on fire, the forest was being set ablaze! "Now, now, now!! Get us out of here!" A vicious and highly loud screech was piercing through our ears. Whatever set those trees on fire was defiantly not human. Then out of the fire, Lily came out. She looked smaller now. She had feet again, but not a lot of it showing, still a lot if the fleshy fat covering up most of her legs. Her arms looked like they were becoming giant claws. She had no more spikes on her back, now there just tentacles. Her face was looking a little more human and her skin was still the same color though. She screamed again! "Hurry, get us out of here!!!" I screamed while holding my ears shut with my hands. "I am working on it!" "Do it faster!" Josh shouted back at Elizabeth. I looked back at Lily and she lowered her head, then she opened her mouth, I thought she was going to scream again. Instead, she shot flames out of her mouth which went under the plane! She was going for the gas tank! "Everyone, book it out of here. She is trying to blow us up!" Gary shouted. Elizabeth was first to unbuckle her safety belt and ran to the back to open the hatch. We all ran out, then I remembered my animals. "Mom, Brittany, wait, our animals. Come here!" I gave them each one cat cage with a cat inside, so they can at least use one gun. "Dogs, come on!" And we all ran out of the plane, but I could feel that the plane was getting hotter, it was about to blow! We ran as far as we could, then I heard it, the plane gave off a bright flash then gave the aftermath of the flash. BOOM!!! We all went flying from the strength of the blast, but luckily none of us ran into a tree while we were soaring through the air. I looked back, with all the strength I had left, and I saw a huge bonfire, it must've been the plane. Then next to the plane, was a little fire, it looked like it was a shape of a human, or something that resembled it. It was Lily!! The blast must've caught her on fire. Her own power drove her to her death, that is so sad. I guess with power; responsibility is always followed with it too. She apparently, couldn't handle the power a responsible way, which therefore, drove her to her death. I looked once more at the two fires, then suddenly, everything turned to black!  
  
"Myles, wake up." I felt something pushing me back and forth. I opened my eyes ever so slowly, I could feel the slowly dropping sun gleaming on them. "Myles, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw everyone crowded around me, we weren't in the woods anymore. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are in an old church. We had to get out of the woods, zombies were coming out of nowhere and we had to get to safety." "How long was I out for?" "About thirty minutes." "Gosh, it's already 6:45? This day has been going so slowly. The sun will be down soon, we better hurry on to find a way off of this island." I looked around and saw a bunch of stained glass windows, giving off an eerie look. "Okay, I think I feel a little better now, let's head off!" We got all of hour equipment then headed back outside. It was finally getting cooler out, the sun was setting and the summer night breeze was approaching. "I think the best bet for us to go is the port, there are bound to be some boats we can borrow." Josh said. "Yeah, good idea, I vote on going!" My mom also commented. "Okay, voting over, you win, let's go!" I muttered. "We better get a move on though, I don't want to be sailing in the pitch black." "One question though. Does anyone know where the port is?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, I do, I go here all the time, I know the way." My mom answered. "Lead the way."  
  
The streets were quiet again, a little too quiet than they should be. I could smell the ocean breeze, it was the only nice smelling thing that I have smelt today. "A half of a mile to the Frantino Port of Key West, Florida." A sign said. "We are almost there, I am leaking of excitement!" Brittany spurted out. "Okay? But uh.. how can you leak excitement?" "It is an expression, I am just so happy we are going to be off of here and I need to have a good nights sleep for once!" "Okay, but don't get too excited, you still have to remember where we are." "Okay, I will try not to be too much like you." Brittany smiled at me. "Little brat." I muttered to myself. As we were walking, I was thinking to myself, what if Umbrella was never created? Would there be another company like them? Would everything be okay? I know I should stop messing with my head like this, because these "what ifs" are never going to be answered. It is just another screw up in our society. We were still running down the street, and then we saw it, the beautiful port of Key West. We were running as fast as we can, only going on pure excitement and adrenaline. I heard a girl crying, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. I looked all around, then I saw a girl, around my age, sitting on a bench crying. "What is wrong?" "Ah! A survivor! You have come to rescue me?!" "Well, I am trying to escape, but I will rescue any other civilians. What is your name?" "Kayla. My whole family turned into those freaks! What happened?" "Long story, let's talk about it over a cup of jo, but now, let's get out of here." She stood up, she was really tall, at least five foot eleven. "Whoa! You are really tall!" "Thank you, I guess. What is your name?" "Oh, I am Myles." "Myles, hurry up and stop flirting, we have to get out of here!" Elizabeth griped at me. "Well, you heard her let's get going." "Oka-" I heard the same ear piercing noise as before, and this time she sounded bad, I opened my eyes and saw a standing flame ball. Lily caught Kayla on fire! "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I kept on yelling to myself. "You are not suppose to be alive, LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" I yelled with such anger in my voice. She started walking towards me, then her big fleshy fat fell off of her legs, revealing legs that almost looked like steel. She continued to keep on walking to me and some transparent skin fell off of each arm, releasing two freshly made claws, razor sharp at that too. She was almost near me then some more transparent skin fell off of her face, revealing a new face. Her new face was utterly disgusting. She had no skin left on her face, it looked like worms were crawling around on her face. The muscle was visible and was apparently shifting around. Her face looked almost back to normal except the muscle, worm part. You are not going to stop us this time, we have won, you lost!" "I don't know what your talking about, child. You aren't the one with bio organic powers! Prepare to see another one of my new tricks!" She pointed her arm at me, then it starting glowing bright blue! I hard some crackling then she shot some sort of beam at me, I dodged it though. I looked behind me and she froze a street light. "Go touch it, boy, maybe then you will realize how strong I really am." "Oh no, I am not going to fall for another one of your dirty tricks!" "Myles, we got your back, just go do it!" Elizabeth ordered. "Fine, but watch her, very carefully!" I walked over to the pole, I could feel an incredibly strong cold feel coming from it! I looked at the pole, it was completely frozen, except the top of it. This gives me and idea! I took my shotgun out and blew a hole threw the icy part, and the whole pole went tumbling down onto Lily. The part of he light pole that wasn't frozen laid on top of Lily, trapping her to the ground! "I think it is time to go." So, we all started walking for the port again. "Get back here you brats! I will get you, don't think I will be under here for long!" "You know, she is psycho, but she is right. We better get out of here before she gets free."  
  
We got to the port, but to find it completely empty. Not even one yacht or even a little sailboat around. "Myles? What is that over there? Is that what it looks like?!" Brittany exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a luxury cruise liner. "Yes, we are saved!!" I saw Elizabeth running off to some booth, so I went and followed. She was contacting the ship on a communication radio. "Hello, can anyone here me?" "Hello? Who is this?" "This is Elizabeth Trill, we need you to help us quickly. This island is infested with murders, the "cannibal killers" some people refer them too. You must get here ASAP, if you don't it may be too late. And oh yeah, make sure you have a lot of security when docking." "I'm sorry, but do your parents know your doing something against the law?" "My parents? Against the law? My parents died to these monsters, so don't be thinking I am making up things, get your butts here NOW!" Then she slammed the radio down. "The nerve of some people!" "Eheh, yeah, the nerve!" I said nervously. We walked back to join everyone else. "So, are they coming to pick us up?" "Well, they have to come here anyways, but they don't believe us. They'll see when they get here though. We sat patiently for about ten more minutes, then the ship was about one hundred feet away. "they better not complain about have animals on here. The ship was docking and some men opened a door, then they pushed out a bridge. I was about to walk up it, then a little Asian guy stopped me and told me I am not allowed in. "Can't you see there is no one here, the island is dead, we are the only survivors. Let us in or you will see what the islanders look like now." "Is that a threat?! I don't take kindly to threats. Guards!" Four men in blue suits came down with pistols in there hands. One guy said, "Is there a problem here?" "Yes, we seem to have an islander trying to sneak on board, make sure he doesn't come on!" "Hahahahaha, I caught you lying, islanders are still here, you can be in serious trouble for lying about that." I turned around and saw about a mob of one hundred zombies closing in on us and we were at the end of the peer. "Those aren't humans anymore, look closer! There zombies!" "Alright I have heard enough. None of the guests will be able to get off the ship with you causing trouble like this. Captain!" A big burly man with a white beard came down the bridge. "Ahh, so you are the young lady prank calling our bridge." He looked at Elizabeth. "This is true sir, look, those zombies are going to kill us if we don't get out of here soon!" "Ha, let me just greet your little "zombie" friends." No! Don't!!" I yelled to the captain, but a guard held me back. "Why hello townsfolk! You seem to have a juvenile delinquent on your hands here." The zombies were about ten feet away, then the captain froze. He must have noticed the one without an arm, and the other one without an eye. "Guards! Guards!! Help!!!!" The captain was about to be a evening snack, but Brittany jumped in and shot a few in between the eyes. "Hurry, get back here!" Brittany shouted to the captain, then she pulled him back to lead the way. We were clearly out numbered, we had to get inside. BOOM!!! There was a huge explosion and zombies went flying everywhere, most into the ocean. The smoke cleared and I saw Lily standing there with her arm pointed out. She took another transformation, this time, her whole body looked like it was made out of metal! "Wha. what is that?!" The captain shrilled in horror. "Lily, can't you just stay away?! Let us be!" :Never, you didn't let me be, you had to butt into my job!" She took aim again with her arm. She shot a blue beam at me again, but I dodged it again. "Ha, you have terrible aim." "Oh, I do? Well, that guy doesn't agree with you." What is she talking about. I turned around and saw the little Asian guy floating away in the water in a ball of ice. The blast must had made him out in the water, poor guy. The guards started firing at her with there hand guns, but the bullets just bounced off. "Everyone, get inside!" I shoved the captain up the stairs first, then the animals and my mom and Brittany. Gary, Josh, and Elizabeth went next. I was going up the bridge, but the guards were still firing, "You guys, forget it, she can't be hurt by those!" They all looked back at me, then I noticed Lily's hand was turning bright yellow! "Run!!" They looked at me, so confused they looked. Then Lily shot a jolt of electricity at all of the guards, they all fell to the down, probably dead. "Hurry, close off the bridge!" I yelled while I was running up it, and I looked back and saw Lily taking aim again. The bridge was about all the way up and the door was sliding down. "I can make it, I know I can" I told myself, but I had just little hopes of survival at this point. I looked back once more and saw she was about to shoot a bolt of electricity at me, then I dove and slid under the door. A second later, the door closed and I heard a loud band on the other side of the door. "Captain, order us to leave immediately!" He started running as fast as he could back to the bridge. A few minutes later, the ship was taking off again.  
  
Finally, the horror was over, but just for now. We all managed to finally get to the bridge, where we could see Key West, it was so, disturbing looking. It usually lit up when it is about dark, but there wasn't even a single light on. "I hope you don't mind if we have pets on board." "I usually do, but what you guys have gone through, I will let it slide. Plus, you little girl, you saved my life, thank you." "Your welcome, but I would have done the same for everyone." "So, it is finally over. Are you still planning to go to college in two months?" I asked Elizabeth. "Yep, like I said, it will keep my mind off of things. And I really do want to forget about this." "So, you want to forget about me?" "No! Of course not. I just want to forget about the name Lily Tyran or whatever her name really is. I want to forget about zombies, why can't I just live a normal life?" "A zombie hunter can never live a normal life!" She just starred at me. "What?! It's a joke, you know, those things that make you go ha, ha?" "Yes, I know what you mean, but I am too tired to laugh at anything. I just need a vacation." "A vacation?! Look at what we're on, one of the nicest and biggest luxury cruise liners in the world!! And we get it all for free. I call this a great vacation, especially since it is free, hehehe. "Sir, a monster is on the pool deck, hurry, we need all the help we can get!" I heard someone say over a loudspeaker. My heart may have skipped a beat when I heard that, I want this to end. Why can't she just leave?! "I assume you heard that, can I ask for your assistance?" "I'm in! Who else is with me?" Everyone else stood up. "Okay, let's move out!" We ran for the closest stairs and went up to deck eleven. People were running around and screaming everywhere! It was a mad house. I heard some growling and I saw near the pool was Lily. "Lily, can't you leave innocent people alone?!" I yelled to here. "No, besides, I was drawing you out. Apparently, it worked. She screeched with one of those horrific screeches again, but even more worse sounding now. She came running up to us while we were still holding our ears and punch Gary threw the glass of the elevator shaft! "Gary!!!!" Elizabeth screamed. Then she ran over to the shaft and saw Gary only fell about eight feet. "I'll. be okay." "Gary, I got to get you out of there, I don't want you to get squished. Brittany, come here!" "Yes?" Go push the elevator button on the other side. Gary, you ready to move fast?" "Sure thing." He sat up and was about ready. The elevator started rising up and Gary jumped before he would've been squished. "Thanks!" Gary, Elizabeth, watch out!" I screamed to them, but they were too late, Lily smashed back into the indoor pool area. I could barely see them, but they laid there, unconscious. "Stop hurting people! I can't deal with this anymore!" I started firing and then so did my mom and Josh. Lily just started walking over to Josh. I could see the look on his face, he looked SO scared! She came up to him, then he started shooting her in the face, she didn't even flinch. I guess when all else fails, attack, so that is just what he did. He punched her right in the face, stupid idea. He fell to the ground in pain from her metallic face. She picked him up by the feet and through him up to the miniature golf course. "Stop!" "Oh, what's the matter Myles, are you mad that I am hurting your friends? Well, you guys killed my husband, I will give you as much pain before I kill you!" She ran over to my mom and rammed her into a side of the railings of the ship. "Mom, no!!!!!!!!!! Okay Lily, you have gone way too far now!" I threw my shotgun down and ran ups to her and did a jump kick, I managed to make her wobble a tad. "ha, you are so pathetic." She ran up to me and picked me up by my throat, and started squeezing as hard as she could. "Now you feel what true pain is. This is how it felt to lose my husband, I will never let you see another tomor-" Brittany came from behind and smacked her with a beach chair. "Well, if it isn't the daughter of the annoying Dr. Todd Rogers. Our dad was the one who snitched me out for trying to steal the virus the first time, he was the one who go me fired. I shall have pleasure in killing you more than anyone else." She threw me back on the ground and I was gasping for air. Brittany was backing up, but was stuck in between the cruise ship railing and Lily. She ducked to the ground and screamed. Now was my chance! I jumped and rammed Lily into the railing, I caught her off her guard. I almost got her over, but couldn't lift her all the way. "Brittany, help!" "No, you will never kill me, I am the great Lily!!" Brittany jumped up and kicked Lily in the face. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Brittany was jumping up and down holding her foot. "Brittany!" She stopped hoping and came and help me. Lily couldn't reach us since we were directly behind her, we got her right where we want her! "1...2...3... now!!!!!!" And I saw Brittany lift with all of her might and same with myself and we got her over the railing, she was still hanging on though!. "Just die, will you?!" "I told you, I will never die!" "Guess what Lily, this is for my dad!" Brittany took out a lighter and started putting the flame on her metal fingers. A few seconds later, her hands were bright red and melted away the railing. "No!!!!! I will be back!! I guaranty that!" Lily's last words, before she splashed down into the water. "Hey, if she can breathe under water, that's fine, but she can't swim, she ways 300 pounds now." "Yeah." Brittany agreed with me.  
  
Everyone was fine, just a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. "You know Brittany, hat was pretty smart with the lighter. I didn't realize she would absorb heat so well!" "Me either, I was just desperate." "Oh, well, you still are the hero." Elizabeth was sleeping in the cabin that he gave her and Gary was at the twenty four hour buffet. My mom was in her cabin reading, while Josh was at the pool, probably telling every girl his side of the story. Oh well, I let him have the glory for once. As for me, I think I will party it up tonight in the teen disco. I just want to forget about Umbrella for now, I need a rest. Maybe someday I will be back fighting Umbrella, but for now. I think I will just keep it cool. Well, sorry journal, but the girls are calling and I need to go and party this cruise up.  
  
Epilogue  
  
June 30th, 2002  
  
Two weeks after the incident in Florida, and things are seeming to get back to normal. The captain called the coast guard to investigate the island, shortly after we threw Lily off the boat, but when the coast guard got to the island, it was completely destroyed. Someone blew it up, most likely Umbrella, trying to cover their tracks. And the worst part is, we have to proof of what was on the island, only our eyes were the proof. There must be another way to take down Umbrella!  
  
Josh was just enjoying the cruise the rest of the way, mostly telling his story to mobs of women that always surrounded him, but now he resides in Virginia with his grandparents. We have been keeping in touch still. I hope to never loose him as a friend. Gary spent the rest of the cruise in the disco and buffet's. What doesn't make since is that he can eat so much, but doesn't even gain a pound. He seems to be keeping quiet about his side of the story, because probably some people on the ship won't believe him. Poor Elizabeth, she spent the rest of the cruise in her cabin, only going out to eat. She must have really needed a rest or something, she sleeps a whole lot! My mom was being her usual self, she just stayed in her cabin and read and watched TV. The only time when she got out too was to go and eat. Her and Elizabeth seem almost like the same person on cruises. Brittany was having fun for a change, she was finally acting like what she really is, a child. I found her and a bunch of kids always together on the ship, running around, swimming, playing basketball. She was finally getting to do something that she has been craving for, for such a long time. I really hope she didn't have any of her past memories of this floating around in her mind while we were on the cruise, she seemed fine though. I spent my time in the teen disco and making friends, I told a few people of my story of the island, but most of the teens were eating dinner when Lily attacked on the ship, so they never saw her. Right now, we are searching for a home in Florida. And in the newspaper today, a fisher man in Miami caught a sea creature, that is what the Florida Post said, but I recognized the sea monster, it was Lily, and she was dead!!  
  
July 13th, 2002  
  
We found a house today! We found a four bedroom home in Coral Springs, Florida. The house is beautiful and we finally have somewhere to reside too. And the adoption papers were legalized today, so Brittany is officially my sister. Josh said he was doing okay in Virginia and Gary and Elizabeth rented an apartment in Tampa, until the school year starts so they can move into their dorms. I think things are finally getting back to normal, I think I'll wait a few years before I am ready to expose Umbrella of the truth, maybe after college. Well journal, it is time for me to say good bye again, will be seeing you again soon!  
  
About the Author  
  
Myles is a young teen writer. He is the author of the highly popular, Resident Evil: Genesis and has been working on a series of books to follow Genesis. He currently resides on the west coast, but soon to the east. He lives with his mom, and beloved animals. His passion has been writing for quite a while now, and hopes to be the next S.D. Perry for Capcom. 


End file.
